


Gravity

by Knightblade



Series: Home Alphabet Challenge [7]
Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Adorable Aaron, Anal Sex, Angst, BAMFSpencer, Badly Written Legal Drama, Boys Kissing, Breaking and Entering, Cannon Type Situations, Divorce, Eating Disorder, Emotional Manipulation, Entitled Beeotches, Evil Haley, Fighting, Fluff, Hate Crimes, Homophobia, Hospitals, Implied Violence, Infidelity, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, My Take on Soul Marks /Mates, Oral Sex, Paternal Rossi, Peermarks, References of Spousal Abuse, Smutz, Stalking, Swearing, Words!, animal cruelty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblade/pseuds/Knightblade
Summary: Three men suffer quietly. When they have finally given up, something to which they never really gave credence to hands them everything they had ever dreamt of.





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> This is an instalment of an Alphabet challenge my son and I are engaged in here at home. If mine wins he does dishes. If his wins I clean his cat's pans. My daughter is our judge. (They are 22 and 21). The criteria are: Bento Boxes, Dry Cleaner, Sippy Cups, Polaroid Camera, and a Cricket. NAILED IT!!
> 
> Also, this is yet another instalment in a collection I am lovingly calling Happy Hump Day. This will contain some of the smutty little fics and ficlets I write at the urging of my dear friend Susspencer on you guessed it Wednesdays. I am sure I won't post them all. Some of them will be Plotty some just smut. I promise not a one of them will be safe for work.
> 
>  
> 
> Do not own any part of CM, just borrowing the deliciousness.  
> Beta'd by Grammarly.

Aaron Hotchner unlocked the door being especially quiet so as not wake his son. He had texted that they were landing at nine, and though she hadn’t responded, he didn’t expect Jack to be awake this late. He was surprised Haley wasn’t sitting in her regular spot ready to attack, it was a pleasant respite. Lately, her tirades were the only conversations they had. 

When they had gotten married he had loved her as much as a few meetings and chaperoned visits would allow. He had seen what he wanted to see from her. He ignored the nagging, made himself bend enough to please her. He dismissed things that felt off because he knew he was a hard man, driven and ambitious. All traits that could be a detriment so he twisted into her compromises. After watching his parents’ lives, he thought his marriage was normal, that he was happy.

It had taken an embarrassingly long time for him to realize that he was miserable. How the bending he did was not compromise, it was conformity. How she treated him wasn’t love, it was control. How he had lost pieces of himself in a mad attempt to please her. She had become more manipulative as he had found himself, his calling with the BAU. Even though they had discussed these decisions ad nauseum, they had agreed to the changes as a couple. His schedule had not been a surprise, but it certainly was her excuse for everything wrong in their lives. 

He had not seen how broken things had gotten until she was pregnant. He tried to put her cruelty up to raging hormones and discomfort, but the vitriol had only increased after Jack was born. When she had announced her pregnancy he had shelved thoughts of divorce. While becoming a father was terrifying, it was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Jack was everything. For his son, he would endure anything. 

He checked the fridge for dinner but found nothing he would eat, again. He would have to go shopping for real food. He grabbed a banana, not awake enough to make anything more substantial. Peel in the trash, he sucked down half a bottle of water before he got to Jack’s room.

His son was like a starfish, the tiny snore stealing another piece of his father’s heart. He softly brushed through fair hair as he just watched his son sleep. He never thought how deeply he could love until his son was born. This all-encompassing warmth that filled his heart and stole his breath. He tore himself away wanting nothing more than to sleep in his own bed. He didn't check the spare room, not wanting to take a chance at waking Haley just to fight. She had moved into the guest room immediately after coming home from the hospital after giving birth to Jack. She thought it was a horrible punishment, it was a relief. He enjoyed the lack of pressure and hate in the bed. He could actually sleep more than a few broken hours a night.

He froze just inside the door to his room. Haley’s back to the door, straddling a pair of thin pale legs while she rubbed oil onto a long slender back. Both were nude, dishevelled, talking softly. The last vestiges of anything he may have felt for her evaporated.

“I take it you didn’t expect me home tonight?” he asked, voice hollow.

“Oh my god. Aaron?” Haley scrambled to the headboard the sheet clutched to her chest. Her partner seemed to want to protect her and rose from the bed grabbing his pants.

“No, don’t get up. I’m leaving.” Aaron marched away holding his fury in clenched fists. He considered taking his son, but he was sure his mood would scare him, and he would not do that. He got to the door when she clutched his arm. He shook her off more gently than he felt.

“Where are you going?” She screeched, Honestly surprised he was leaving.

“I don’t know, but I won’t stay here. I will let you know where I am. I’ll come for Jack on Sunday, and spend some time with him.”

“You aren’t taking my son anywhere, you want to see him you can come home.” she hissed.

“You will not attempt to keep him from me. I will be here Sunday have him ready.” he saw her eyes widen, he had never used his Hotch-voice at home. She had never seen the Unit Chief outside of the office. She reached for him in an automatic reflex. “Don’t.”

“Who the hell are you?” the man asked obviously confused. He was fully dressed now and standing by Aaron looking at Haley wishing he didn’t already know the answer.

“I’m her husband. Jack is my son. This was my home. I’ll be here at ten Sunday morning. Goodbye Haley.” he turned making no attempt to hide the tears on his face. She looked furious. He walked out into the drizzle, more lost than he’d ever felt.

~~~~~~~~~~

David Rossi sat down in his recliner, Reid’s newest paper on the “Expansive Properties of Geographic Profiling in Law Enforcement and Search and Rescue” and a glass of Lagavulin 16. He promised the kid he would read it before he submitted it. He’d never tell Spencer, but he was honoured to get these first glimpses. Spencer was brilliant and his asking Rossi’s input was a boost to his ego.

Lights danced across the wall, telling him someone had pulled into his driveway. He set the paper on the side table waiting for the knock on his door. After ten minutes, he looked out the bay window jolted to find Aaron’s car still idling. Dave was surprised Aaron didn’t acknowledge his approach. A tap on his window made Hotch jump, his hand jerking toward his sidearm. He looked devastated.

“Come on inside, it’s much warmer. I just opened that bottle you bought me for my birthday, it’s better when shared.” 

“I didn’t know where else to go. I don’t remember planning to come here. I’m sorry.”

“Nonsense. You are always welcome here, there’s plenty of room. Pull into the garage, you have a bag or something?” Dave pressed the code and the door silently trundled up. Aaron parked his Lexus next to the Jag. Dave took his keys before Aaron could pocket them hanging them in the key box by the door, and led him inside.

“I have a go bag at the office, some suits at the dry cleaners’ that will carry me for a while. I didn’t grab anything else, shit.” that comment told Dave this was more serious than a fight at home.

“I have everything you’ll need for the morning, I’ll run to the cleaners tomorrow, we can figure out the rest later. It’s our weekend off rotation. Now, what’s going on, you look like shit.” Dave handed him a glass two fingers of amber liquid sloshing as he flopped onto the sofa. 

“I found her...Haley was in bed with another man.” Aaron looked sidelong at his friend dreading the look of pity he anticipated, he was shocked by the anger he saw.

“I wasn’t expecting that. Did you have any idea?” no empty sentiment, Aaron appreciated that. Dave had kind of suspected something was going on in the Hotchner household, he had seen the cracks forming for a while now, though infidelity was at the bottom of his list.

“I ignored the things I saw. I thought I was superimposing work into it. The house phone ringing and hanging up when I answered, then her cell would ring. A sudden interest in a wine and a book club, never seeing any new books, or tasting any new wines. I just figured it was because of Jack. It’s not like we had an active sex life before him. Sorry.” 

“This is a surprise to me. I personally have never seen Soulmates cheat.” While he didn’t know for certain they were Mates, he suspected by the depth of Aaron’s devotion. Dave ached for his friend, when his Soulmate Carolyn had died he had thought he would succumb to the immense grief. It had taken a long time to feel normal again, and by the time he did, he had two failed marriages. He would need to keep a close eye on him until they could get him an appointment for Bond removal.

“Haley and I aren’t Soulmates. She doesn’t have a Mark.” Aaron rubbed at the top of his hip bone absently.

“And you do.” it wasn’t a question.

“Yes.”

“You married her knowing she wasn’t your mate?” that was a surprise.

“Arranged marriage. My Mark didn’t develop until I was fourteen, by then we had already gone through the Betrothal. Fuck, this is a disaster.” Aaron drained his glass, Rossi refilled it and added a bottle of water.

“Do you have a lawyer?” 

“Yes, I’ll call in the morning.” his phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and tossed it on the coffee table. “Jessica, she called her sister on me.”

“Did you eat?” Dave asked.

“A banana. I was too tired to fix anything.” Aaron checked his watch, surprised at how late it had gotten. He had driven around aimlessly for hours. “I want to be shattered, but I’m relieved. I’m disappointed that it happened like this, that Jack will be growing up apart from me. That’s what hurts, I won’t have Jack to come home to every night.”

“I understand that. Listen, you did nothing wrong here Aaron,” Aaron sat forward ready to defend her. “No, listen. She knew what you were getting into when you joined the BAU. I was there when she visited, I remember telling her about the long hours, the nights away. I also remember the way she spoke about your future, about how she knew this was your path to greatness. She told me this was a strong foothold to public office. If she was unhappy, she could have sought other avenues than this. She could have sought a divorce, but she didn’t and that is on her. I know it takes two to tango, I am not professing you to be perfect, I am sure you have nasty habits, I’m going to be finding out soon enough with you staying here.” Dave pat his knee paternally.

“I can go to a hotel, find an apartment, Dave.”

“You can take the guest room, I promise I have space. It’s stable, safe, and offered with every fibre of my being. I know for Jack you would feel better having security. Once you have everything set to rights we can find you a nice place with tons of room for a growing boy, till then you will stay here. We spend enough time in hotels. Why don’t you go take a shower, I’ll reheat the Manicotti for you, bring you something to sleep in.” Dave winced as he stood, a twinge of heat on his forearm almost like a pinched nerve. He knew better.

“Thanks, Dave.”

“My pleasure. You can bunk in the room at the end of the hall in the west wing, as Derek calls it. It’s the biggest room beside the master, has it’s own bathroom. That one’s yours. Now, go you look like you're gonna fall down.” Hotch wandered away shoulders rounded, head hung on his chest. Aaron’s phone rang again so Dave answered it while making his way to his bedroom.

“Thank goodness. Aaron are you okay? Where are you? Please tell me you are somewhere safe?” the female voice spoke a mile a minute.

“He’s safe.” he kept his voice guarded. He dug through his drawer for something that would fit the taller man.

“Oh...um...who is this? Can I speak to Aaron please?”

“He’s taking a shower. This is David Rossi, who is this?” sweats were about all he could find that wouldn’t be peddle-pushers on Hotch. A plain white t-shirt would work.

“Oh, good. David Rossi, that’s a relief. Haley says you're his best friend. Oh, sorry. I’m Jessica, Jessica Brooks, Haley’s sister. She called ranting about Aaron just walking out, but I couldn’t imagine him doing that, he’d never leave Jack without a damn good reason. Is he okay? Well, I know he’s not fine, but is he…?”

“He’s safe. He got here about an hour ago, took me a bit to get him settled. I am curious, you're mighty worried about him, yet your sister is up in arms. Forgive me if I am sceptical.”

“Oh, I’m sure. Right, well I can’t help but feel I’m not getting the whole story. Haley has a habit of playing the victim, I have learned to hear both sides. She is being really vague, that means something isn’t right. I just had to check on him. I’m sorry to disturb you.” she sounded genuine.

“You are missing some key information. I’ll ask him if he’s ready to talk to you.” Dave walked into the guest room setting the phone on the bed. The water was off, but he could smell soap so he knew Hotch was done bathing. “Hey, you decent?”

“If a towel is your idea of decent then yes.” Aaron chuckled.

“Depends on who’s wearing it. Here I figure with the drawstring they will stay up, and while not the height of fashion the t-shirt will fit. Yes, you are decent. Jessica is on your phone, I told her I would ask if you were willing to talk. She sounds worried and doesn’t have the whole story. She was glad you were here, with me, safe.”

“Okay, give me a minute.”

“He will be here in a minute Miss Brooks.”

“Oh, thank you, Mr Rossi, or is it Agent Rossi? Shit I never know how to address his friends.” she huffed a soft laugh.

“David or Dave is fine Miss Brooks.”

“Jessica, please. Thank you so much for taking care of him, that eases my mind.”

“It’s in the job description. He’s family,” he responded, Aaron stepped into the room, scrubbing his hair with a towel. “Here he is.” Dave shrugged, “She told me thanks for taking care of you.” 

“She’s like that. I’ll talk to her now. Thanks again.” The sweat pants hung low on his hips even with the drawstring. Dave could see the small black mark beside his hip bone.

“How did I never see that before? Is that a dagger?” Dave shamelessly bent to look. 

“I normally keep it covered with plaster. Yeah, that’s how it’s documented. It’s listed as protective, not offensive because of the patterning.” Aaron caressed the spot.

“You have no reason to hide that, there is no shame involved.” Aaron ducked his head, a move Dave considered completely out of character. Someone had made his friend ashamed of his Mark.

“Hey, Jess. No, I’m fine. I, no I didn’t just yell at her and stomp out.” Aaron sagged on the edge of the bed sounding exhausted again. Dave quietly left the room giving them privacy. In the kitchen, he opened his shirt cuff, the faint white Dagger on his forearm was now stark and bold, the blade white, the handle brilliant red. Aaron was his Peer. The soft white feather was still faint. That meant that whoever Aaron was Mates with, was also his Peer.

As he reheated Aaron’s dinner, his mind wandered. When he was young his mother had romanticised his Mark. He had grown up with the starry-eyed view of finding his other half. Both of them. Now that he thought about it, his PeerMark had risen when Aaron was born, the feather fourteen years later. He knew there were people that simply ignored their Mark, then there were those taught to hide them like it was shameful. He didn’t understand that.

It was only approximately thirty per cent of the population that developed the Mark. There was no scientific reasoning that explained who would develop one. It wasn’t genetic, just because your parents had one, didn’t mean you would, and vice versa. There were Savants that could “read” the individual Marks and tell you what they represented. How the hell they made those correlations he would never know. Now that he knew who his Peer was, the paternal/familial Bond made sense. Not all Marks were immediately connectable. He remembered a case where the husband had a cupcake, and his wife had a duck. Neither one baked or particularly liked sweets, neither had anything to do with Ornithology or ducks. In fact, he was terrified of the birds.

There are no guarantees that you will find your Mate. It was logical, for instance, one born in Australia, one born in Indiana made it highly improbable they would meet. It was not like you had a beacon drawing you together. If one died young the Mark faded to a soft grey, you knew they were gone. If they had met and Bonded the colours faded to a pale shadow of what they had been in life. Dave rubbed his right pectoral thinking of his Carolyn, the gentle brown dove was still so beautiful, he had seen his faded Oak tree before the funeral. The green like it was dusted on her inner forearm. They also had no idea how they developed. Testing had shown nothing in the skin. Just about all they had determined was that a black outline signified a male Mate, blue female, white for a platonic Bond.

Knowing that the person in front of you was your destiny. That was awe-inspiring. There was an instant feeling of familiarity. A sense of comfort that eased the way. It also wasn’t always instantaneous. Poof true love. Though sometimes it was known with a touch. There were documented cases where Soulmates were best friends or acquaintances for years before their Mark Bloomed. There were extenuating circumstances, if one was addicted to drugs, that could interfere with the Bonding. If one was afraid or had suffered something traumatic the Bloom could take years to occur so that the relationship developed at both partners pace. As he suspected with Aaron, he was married, unwilling to look or see beyond that. That sounded bogus but it mattered where the Mates heads and hearts were.

Dave was always struck by the Bloom. How the partner’s favourite colour just rose within the Mark. It was amazing. The colour so brilliant it was almost shocking. Then the Bond. That merging of the souls as they said. Many without a Mark dismissed this as an exaggeration. They were wrong. You could feel your Mate their emotions if they were hurt or sick. It was such a blessing. There were those that had what was medically called Altum Videtur Implicitum, or Profound Entanglement. The Mate’s were so tightly Bound, that they could communicate without words. If one died the other followed shortly after. These developed what was called a Halo. A metallic colour within or around the Mark. It was beyond striking.

Dave hated to think Aaron had spent his whole life ashamed of something so beautiful. He hoped if he met his Mate, he would let himself have the love that he deserved. He set dinner on the table and sat down to read. He was just finished with Reid’s article when Hotch came out making a beeline to the covered plate on the table.

“Smells wonderful.” Dave chuckled as the man hummed with his first bite.

“Well, at least I know you’ll eat while you're here. By the way those pants sit you need some feeding up, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so thin.”

“I can cook and clean, help out while I stay.”

“You can make breakfast, I am much too lazy in the morning. We can negotiate dinner. I have a cleaning lady that comes every two weeks so just the daily mess is all we need to worry about. Have you read this?” Dave handed Aaron Reid’s article.

“No, he offered but I didn’t think I’d have time. He wants to submit it Monday.” He opened the cover.

“As always he’s brilliant. The way he sees things is amazing. I can see him being roped into teaching search and rescue classes at the Academy.” Dave snagged a piece of garlic bread chuckling at the dirty look Hotch gave him.

“Like he would have the time. Just ask, I will happily tell you to fuck off.”

“Where is your other Mark?” Aaron gaped at him. Dave carefully rolled up his sleeve, showing his Peermark to the stunned man.

“The top of my foot.” Aaron peeled off his sock, the white outline and veins of the Oak leaf began to sting, as he watched, a strong warm brown filled the area. The feather resting inside was still pale. “Dave?”

“Would explain the first time we met Impavido.” the day Aaron had been introduced to him by Max Ryan he had instinctively called him Impavido, Fearless.

“I thought you were being an ass.” Aaron chuckled.

“So did I. This is much better.” Dave caressed the Mark on his arm lovingly. Aaron smiled warmly, happily.

“This is good. I am humbled.” Dave beamed at Aaron’s pride.

“The colour of you're Mark denotes a masculine mate.” 

“Yes, and before you ask no it’s not an issue.” he drank a few sips of the milk Dave had set out for him. He didn’t usually drink milk, but for some reason, it was perfect for his meal.

“I wasn’t going to say anything. We need to tell the team. They will notice our carpooling, your nightly schedule change. Since Jack was born you rush out on Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays if we are in town. They will be a lot more supportive than you think, give them the chance to be there for you.”

“Haley’s book and wine clubs are on Monday and Wednesdays, Friday she spends with her sister or friends. Dave, I don’t want to discuss this at work. They will have questions and I don’t need that information spread through the halls.” Aaron said cleaning up his dishes.

“We can have a barbeque tomorrow night. Leave that we can run the dishwasher in the morning. I’m old, need to sleep.”

“I’ll load it all up, you go get some sleep. Thanks for everything Dave.”

“You're welcome, Aaron. Try to get some sleep.”

“I will. Good night.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Penelope stepped into the elevator at her apartment and flinched back suddenly uncomfortable with pressing the button for her floor. There was a dark smear obviously from a finger and just as obviously blood. She used the end of her pen while calling night security to meet her on her floor. The bell dinged and she jumped when Albert, the security guard, popped around to see who was there.

“Miss Penny, oh that does look like blood.” He grabbed her elbow mostly dragging her to her door looking around alert and protective. “Shit.” he tucked her behind him pulling his weapon. “On your knees, hands behind your head.”

“No, wait. Spencer?” she ducked out remaining out of his line of fire but where her friend could see her.

“Sir,” he rose to his knees lacing his fingers behind his head. “I am armed, I’m FBI, my ID is in my satchel.” Garcia dove in fishing out his wallet.

“He is one of my co-workers, Dr Spencer Reid. Look up so he can see your pretty eyes Bubby.” He sat up not making eye contact but revealing his face enough for identification.

“Agent Reid are you okay?” the man holstered his weapon and knelt next to the injured man.

“I knocked, Penlelope will vouch for me. I’m sorry I don’t remember coming here.” his words were slurred.

“Spencer Honey, I’m right here. What happened? Oh, baby.” she knelt next to him, gently brushing the hair from his face. He looked terrible. His left eye was almost black and swollen shut, he had a long deep gash starting in his hair to about an inch onto his forehead, his lip was split and sluggishly oozing blood, his shirt was torn and filthy, hands scraped, his pants wet and he smelled of stale beer and urine, he was missing his right shoe.

“I...my head hurts.” he reached up but she stopped him from touching.

“I had the office call an ambulance. He seems a bit confused, from what you’ve said about him that can’t be good. No, Sir, please just sit still help is on the way.” 

“Pen, I don’t feel good.” The elevator dinged and two men rushed out bags and a gurney clatter as they rushed over.

“I know Bubby.”

“Sir, can you tell me your name?” the younger of the two reached for his face, Spencer swiped awkwardly a terrified shout of no making Garcia grab his hands.

“Spencer, they are medics Baby Boy, you need to let them take care of you. Please Buttercream.” he squinted at her and she figured out he wasn’t seeing them clearly. “I promise Honey, they are here to help.” the older medic felt his wrists and chest, then moved to one of the kits they had brought.

“ ‘kay. Sorry.”

“No problem Sir. No harm done, I’m gonna start an IV, get some fluids into you. Do you need something for pain?”the look he gave her jostled her heart, he looked terrified.

“No narcotics, he’s allergic to Opiates.” Garcia raised his sleeve to show his medical alert bracelet but it was gone. That explained what the man had been looking for. “Oh! He’s allergic to Beta-Lactams too. No worries, I’ll get you a new alert bracelet. I’m going to put your bag in my apartment. I will meet you there Bubby.” Spencer let her take his weapon.

“Okay, I’m gonna spew.” she blurts out a laugh knowing he was trying to comfort her by saying that.

“Ewwww. That’s icky poo. No kissies for you.” he winced as they placed the cannula. By the time she was done changing her shoes and locking his gun in her lock box, they had left.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Miss Garcia?” the doctor called out softly.

“Yes, that’s me.”

“He’s a lot more clear now. He is answering all of our questions accurately now that we’ve treated the shock. He has a mild concussion, I put twelve stitches in his head hoping to minimize scarring, we bandaged his left eye because he has a scratch from his contact lens as well as the impact damage. His left wrist is sprained. We put a couple dissolving stitches in his lip, He has two fractured ribs, not bad, but he will be sore for a few days. No real damage to his groin, but he will be tender, ice will help with that. We are admitting him for the night, you can retrieve him after first rounds at eight. It may be a good idea if he has somewhere to stay for a day or two, he says he lives in a walk-up.”

“You are darn tootin he’s staying with me. Thank you so much.”

“Absolutely. He wouldn’t tell us who attacked him, he can report this tomorrow. He really should report this, whoever did this needs to be held accountable.”

“I’ll make sure he does. We may go through work for this, that may make him feel better. We will take care of him. Thank you so much.” the doctor smiled at her warmly, and moved to the nurse's station.

“Hey Pen.” he stare at his fingers sounding lost and small.

“Hey, Baby Boy. There’s a bad horror movie marathon on tonight let’s find the clicker.”

“ “kay.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh, that’s cold.” Spencer wiggled settling the ice pack the nurse brought against his nads.

“See, this is why I keep my reproductive organs on the inside. Two B-movies and frozen confection therapy complete, now talk Boobalah.” the little ice cream cups had been bland but it got him to eat something.

“Davon…”

“Your boyfriend did this? Are you kidding me?” Garcia had met the man, he had been personable, and attentive the night she had met him. She had liked this one. Now, he was in sooo much trouble.

“We went out to Kinnion’s. He had a couple of drinks. Not near enough for him to be drunk. He nibbled behind my ear, the plaster loosened. He ripped it off and saw my Mark. He had never asked if I had one, I never said I didn’t. He said I lied to him, that I was…” Spencer turned away sniffling.

“Oh no no no Bubbums, not with me. You never hide in front of me Babyman. You have no reason to hide, you are not obligated to tell anyone you have a Mark. I totes understand why you didn’t this was relatively new, you were just making sure he was worth trusting. Obviously not the dirtbag.”

“He said I was a little slut fucking around before my owner took possession. He said I was a filthy whore good for only one thing. He kneed me, kicked me in the ribs, bashed my head into the alley wall, punched me in the face. He was screaming just saying nothing calling me names. When I quit fighting, he spat on my face.”

“Oh no. My poor Penny.” she clenched his thigh trembling with her unshed tears.

“He kicked me in the groin again. I couldn’t breathe, he was over me just yelling, punching me. One of the bouncers just happened to walk out and see what he was doing. He threw something, tagged him in the centre of his forehead, and Davon ran. He put on gloves and had Angie help me, so all trace is still viable. I had the hospital collect swabs from where he spit on me, and my clothes are in sealed bags for evidence. She drove me to your place. I don’t remember asking her too. I...didn’t know where else to go.” 

“Of course you come to me Bubby, I’ll always take care of you.” she pulled him closer and the dam burst he sobbed scared, hurt, and angry.

“I don’t understand any of this. I was born with my Marks, I’ve never had anyone react like this. Yes, some have gracefully declined a relationship because of it. Some become more eager, but never violent. He scratched my Mark, he dug his nails into it. What if he destroyed it, what if it doesn’t Bloom now, I’ll never know, my Mate will never know.” new tears fell from his eyes.

“Nope, not gonna happen. You know that damage to the Mark does not stop the Bond from forming. Let me see Penn, I’ll give it extra love and affection it will be just fine. He tipped his head so she could look. She was tender as she moved his hair, she had asked to see it before but he had always declined. It was a shield. It was round with a heavy black X making four equal sections, a small circle with four equidistant spikes covered the centre. The skin was red and puffy, there were a few minor scratches, but nothing she considered permanent. “It looks ouchy, but really is barely scraped. It’s beautiful now, I just can’t wait to see it after it Blooms.”

“It’s documented as protective, not offensive like most think. My Mate will be a protector, he will take care of me.”

“Good, cause you deserve that Bubby. You deserve someone that will keep you safe and love you blindly. I can’t wait for you to meet him. Honey, you need to report Davon. He needs to pay for this.”

“I know. Tomorrow when my head is less hurty.” he kissed her chin.

“You sleep as much as you need. When you get up, we can call whoever you want…”

“I’ll call Rossi. Do you think Dave would do it?”

“Absolutely, that man loves you like a son. He will so be peeved.”

“That is a mild word for Rossi’s temper Pen.” he snickered.

“I know. He’s gonna go ballistic. Now Hotch, Hotch is gonna go nuclear.” she tapped him he leaned up curling while she brought him a new ice pack for his wrist.

“He’s going to be pissed, I got myself hurt, I’ll be on light duty again.” she and JJ were the only ones that he had told about his crush on their boss.

“It will be a lot more than that. He’s gonna want to smite Davon.” 

“I think you are confused, I’m the one that’s pining. He has a family, I’m just a co-worker.”

“You need to trust me, that man watches you like a hawk. He like-likes you, he just won’t act because he is an honourable man. Hotch, sees you. He truly does. If things were different, he would act like it. Believe me, he will take this personally.”

“I like the world you live in Oracle.” he snickered at the air-smack she gave him.

“Aren’t you glad I let you visit?”

“Mmmhmm. Thanks, Pen.”

“Wild horses Penn.” he hummed too far into falling asleep to speak, she turned on the next movie in the queue deciding one more before she went home in case he needed her.

~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning while walking down for breakfast before errands, Dave peeked into his spare room to see if his new roomy was up yet. Biting his tongue to stifle his laughter, he caught a familiar tableau. Aaron was on his back arm crooked over his head the other clutching a pillow. He rolled over tucking the pillow almost under his chest. He doubted anyone would imagine Aaron Hotchner to be a cuddler. He knew from countless shared hotel rooms, on seemingly endless cases.

He went to the kitchen intending on running the dishwasher and checking for stuff he’d need to feed the team. He went to add the soap to find the machine empty. A quick glance in the cupboards showed the dishes put away. There wasn’t a speck on any of the counters, the sinks gleamed. Unfazed, he checked the refrigerator, a tray of thick steaks sat marinating next to a baggie of chicken breasts and four slabs of tofu in a bowl in the same mixture. Everyone loved Aaron’s secret mix of spices, herbs, random sauces all mixed with a wine Dave had always dismissed but was perfect in this recipe. He knew he didn’t have all that in his freezer, so that meant Aaron had gone out and bought it while he slept. 

“Over-achiever.” Dave threw in a load of laundry, wrote his new roommate a note and slid it under his door. He decided to take his Tahoe so he had enough room to get groceries, the dry cleaning and a few sides for dinner. He called a friend who owned his favourite catering restaurant and ordered the team’s required dishes. The next call he made was to Penelope.

“To what do I owe this most welcome call my Italian Stallion?” she sounded much to awake.

“You are my first call, I’m having dinner for the team tonight can you help gather the flock? I know it’s short notice, but it is important.”

“Sounds divine. I’ve got my Bubby so I’ll tell him, I can call Derek and JJ you call Emily and Hotch. You need dessert?”

“Yes, who else am I going to have bringing baked goods Gattina? I would like to special order if I may. Your dark chocolate volcano cakes please.” (kitten)

“I can do that. Maybe red velvet cupcakes too. I need to get baking. I’ll text you their answers. Toodles.” He was glad she hadn’t asked why he wanted Hotch’s favourite, and he didn’t ask why she thought they needed Reid’s. He parked in the strip mall lot ducking into the dry cleaners.

“Good morning, how can I help you today?” the young woman asked brightly.

“I need to pick up Aaron Hotchner’s suits please.” he pulled his wallet to pay her.

“Oh, um do you have his ticket?”

“No, kind of a spur of the moment thing. I have picked them up before. We can call him and verify if that would make you more comfortable.” he understood her hesitation, Hotch wore a lot of expensive designer suits, it would be hell for them to reimburse him if they were stolen.

“No that’s okay. Dan, Hotchner six suits eight ties please,” she called toward the back, she ran his card offering him a pen to sign the receipt. The phone beside the register rang.

“Excuse me. Good morning Walsh Cleaner’s Aubrey speaking how many I help you? Oh, hi Dr Reid. Yes, of course, I understand. Penelope Garcia sure she can I’ll be here all day so, oh one moment Dr Reid. Yes?” the young girl looked at him as he waved at her.

“Dr Spencer Reid?” she nodded. “Ask him if he minds if I grab them, he can pick them up tonight at dinner. Tell him it’s Rossi.”

“Dr Reid, Rossi wants to know if you want him to grab your things while he’s here. Yes, Dave is right here. Okay great, thanks for calling Dr...Spencer, have a great day, bye now.” she called towards the back again and re-swiped his card. Dan finally popped out from the back his hands full. Dave took the small boxes he assumed were the ties, and let the man help him carry the rest.

~~~~~~~~~~

It was almost noon when he finally got home, he hadn’t even gotten out of the vehicle when Aaron darted around opening the hatch grabbing most of the bags from the store and seemingly fleeing back inside. He was back as Dave got to the doorway. 

“The dishes in the back go in the fridge, the box in the back is heavy it’s the drinks so we can get that together.” Dave set the clothes along the back of the sofa turned to find his roommate gently setting the heavy box of wine and spirits on the table then rushing out to grab more. He was back just as fast putting the food in the fridge.

“I didn’t see anything else so I closed it up, I made coffee and lunch should be ready in ten minutes.” Dave reached over and the man flinched slightly, he didn’t pause clasping him on the nape of the neck and giving a squeeze.

“Thanks for the help. What did you make my cupboards were bare.”

“I found some oysters at the market and thought they looked good, I made stew.” Aaron leaned into the affection.

“Oh hell, I haven’t had oyster stew for a long time, sounds great. You go hang up your things while I put the groceries away. I didn’t check but some of that stuff is Reid’s. I was at the cleaners when he called and I offered to pick it up for him. I got confirmation everyone is coming. Garcia has dessert, Morgan is bringing the beer and soda, JJ said Will was making Gumbo so they are bringing that, Emily is bringing potato casserole and artichoke dip, I didn’t speak to Spencer so I have no clue what he will bring.” Dave started putting the food away, he pulled out waxed and butcher paper to portion all of the meat he had bought to freeze.

“I’ll help you finish this.”

“No, go hang that stuff up before it wrinkles, I’ve got this.” Aaron seemed torn but went as directed. The timer buzzed and Dave turned down the heat under lunch.

“No, Haley. Dave was out running errands, he picked them up for me. Why the hell would I think that? You have never picked them up before. No, I am not coming home. Seriously, I caught you in bed with another man, there is nothing you can say. No, I told Jess the truth, it’s not my fault she is angry at you. You can’t possibly think the marriage is salvageable. No, you do not get to be indignant. You were naked in bed with another man. Out of everything I have tolerated without a word, I warned you infidelity was a deal breaker. I cannot abide it, Haley, I will not. I will be there at ten to pick up my son, I will be bringing him to Dave’s, I will bring him back after dinner before bedtime. I have everything he needs here.” he stood silently listening to her scream at him.

“Don’t say that. I don’t need a paternity test, Jack is my son. Well until the test gets back he is my son, then even after he is my son; blood doesn’t mean family. My name is on his birth certificate, I am his father. I will pick up my son at ten and don’t even try to not be home. You forget I’m a lawyer and an FBI agent, my record is impeccable, my status unquestioned. There is nothing you can say that will legally keep him from me. Haley, if you don’t want to feel just how much power this ex-prosecutor still has in a courtroom I recommend you stop threatening me. I will call the police and report you. This does not need to be ugly. Make your choice now, I will fight if you force me too.” he tossed his phone on the table grinding his teeth.

“Hey breathe.” Dave rubbed between his shoulders.

“She said he wasn’t mine, she said she doesn’t remember who fathered him. Fuck, I need to…” Dave followed him wincing when Aaron dry heaved into the sink.

“She is just trying to hurt you Impavido, she is striking where it will hurt you the most. I have seen that boy, he is yours no doubt in my mind. We can take a swab tomorrow and have the Bureau run it on a rush, I can call in a few markers to get it done fast. You just relax, I know this will be okay.”

“We had been trying for a long time. With our not being Soulmates conception was difficult. Seriously, we hadn’t had sex for over a year, she came home from visiting her sorority sisters and she was aggressive. That is the last time she let me touch her intimately. What if…”

“Nope. I will not believe that Aaron. Jack is your son. Period. Do not let her make you doubt what you feel, in your heart you know that boy is yours. That’s all that matters.”

“She will try to keep him from me.”

“Over my dead body. Now, I don’t know about you but that stew is screaming my name and you should eat something. We have the team coming over in just a few hours and I have a shit tonne of work to get the breadsticks, rolls, and chocolate chip Biscotti made. Cause, you know how Reid will pout if I haven’t made it for him to by happenstance take home at the end of the night.” Dave smiled at him.

“You make it specifically for him,” Aaron stated.

“Absolutely, he is too shy to ask me too. I’d make it more often if he did.”

“I’ll figure out a way to inform him of that. You realize that right?”

“I figured the second I said it. Let’s eat.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“I can carry it, you carry the bags, you need to take care of your wrist.” Penelope took the box of cakes from him so he could grab the quilted bag that held all of the hot foods he had made. She had been enamoured watching him cook. He was efficient and skilled, even one-handed. She doubted many would believe he could cook like that what with how skinny he was. He had made homemade flatbread chips to go with Emily’s dip, potato salad, two bowls of a spicy macaroni salad that she and Hotch loved, one without meat. Morgan and Aaron’s favourites bacon wrapped jalapeno poppers. He had everything needed to make deviled eggs, another mostly Hotch snack but they would be late if he took the time so he would make them at Dave’s. She smiled at how much Reid considered Aaron’s happiness when he did things. It was selfless and intentionally unintentional. The boy just did it automatically. It was obvious to her just how important Hotch was to Spencer, with the little things he did for him.

Spencer opened her door for her even though she was driving and was seated before she was settled. Ester roared to life getting a smile from her passenger. He was a muscle car fan and Ester was just souped enough to please him. He softly pet her dash, she turned on the radio that Reid had recently installed for her. Who’d have thought the kid was a car nut. 

As they drove he became smaller in his seat, by the time they reached Rossi’s street he was holding himself tight, curled in protectively.

“What’s the matter Bubby?” she rubbed his knee.

“I...they will...shit.” he sighed so deeply it made her ache.

“They will be mortified, yes. They will be righteously enraged for you, that’s how a family is. They will be a bit hovery and want to take care of their little bro, but again that is how family works. I figure by the end of dinner they will have formed a clandestine posse to hunt down the vile cur that hurt you, but not one of them will pity you, or judge you. You did nothing to deserve this Honey. Now you hold your head up high and tell them what happened. It will be fine. Do you need help out?” she had parked and he looked at Dave’s home.

“Um, yeah.” he took off his seatbelt.

“I’ll send out the cavalry.” she grabbed the warm stuff and hurried inside.

“Hey mama, there more out there?” Derek asked slipping on his jacket.

“Yepper Thunder Buns. Hotch, can you go help my Junior G-man he is stuck in the car.”

“I’ll help him.” Morgan waved.

“No, you are carrying my cakes and therefore you are busy, Hotchness can collect my Bubby Now shoo.” both men scurried to do her bidding earning snickers from the rest of the guests.

Derek went to the trunk grabbing the box, Reid’s satchel, and two bags with groceries.

“Spencer?” Hotch squat down unsure why Reid needed help. He noticed the brace on his wrist and concern rushed through his gut. When the young man looked at him his heart skipped a beat. “Spencer, my god, what happened?” his hand softly cupped his cheek of its own volition.

“I..can we wait until we get inside? I don’t want to say it over and over again.” he nuzzled the warm hand absently.

“Of course. How can I help?”

“Cracked ribs, I need help out of here.” Hotch adjusted leaning inside the car to place supportive hands around his subordinate. 

“One, two, three.” Spencer let his boss take enough of his weight that it was virtually painless to get up. Hotch held him as he got his feet under him. Warm strong arms moved around him, one along his back to clutch his waist, one holding his injured hand so carefully. With the support, he was inside faster than he had gotten outside in the first place.

“Figlio?” Dave was at their side instantly. He brushed his hand over Spencer’s shoulder, his heart thumping in his chest. Rossi stood ready to assist as Aaron gently helped him take off his coat. Mudgie wiggled at their feet a worried whine at his skinny pack mates’ lack of scratches and attention. “He’s hurt, go sit down for now,” Rossi told the dog, who went to wiggle next to Spencer’s favourite chair.

“What the hell happened to you?” Emily asked setting a pillow in the chair to make sitting more comfortable.

“Sit down Buttercream, you can rest and tell your tale, then you can finish your cooking.” Garcia smiled as both men stayed at his side until he was seated. Hotch sat on the edge of the coffee table while everyone else found a spot as close as possible.

“Christ Pretty Boy, what happened?” Derek came from the kitchen. He was across the room in two steps Will and JJ almost as fast.

“I’m okay, Penelope called an ambulance, I have been checked and I am fine.” Everyone seemed to relax a modicum.

“You were with him? Why didn’t you call me?” Morgan sat next to her his arm protectively around her shoulder.

“No, just hush and let him talk.” she snuggled into his side.

Spencer told them about leaving the airstrip and meeting his boyfriend at the club. He explained how everything was fine until Davon had found his Mark. He gave a precise and detailed report. Garcia produced the hospital paperwork for them to see tangible evidence that he had been seen and released. Hotch snatched them before anyone else had the chance. One of his hands had stayed touching Reid the whole time they had listened.

“We need his address and number Reid.” Hotch sounded murderous, Spencer looked at him almost surprised at the level of fury rolling off of the man.

“We only went out a few times. I have never been to his hotel, he always picked me up at mine. Um, I have his cell number and I know he’s a visiting professor at Georgetown, that’s where we met. I went to his lecture on molecular biology.”

“I recorded that and I can type it up for him to sign for the report if I can use your printer Rossi,” Garcia said.

“Of course this way.” he directed her to his office, JJ staying with her as she worked.

“Did you call the cops Frère?” Will asked cracking his knuckles.

“No, I was so tired and had to stay in the hospital. I decided to tell you and let you take care of it when my head cleared.” he accepted a bottle of water from Emily as she seemed to be unable to be still.

“Oh I’ll take care of it all right,” Derek growled.

“I need to call Cruz and ask him how he wants this handled. He might want another team to make the arrest. I shouldn’t be near the bastard, that is a guarantee.” Hotch absently rubbed his first two fingers along Spencer’s outer thigh.

“You make the call Aaron, I’ll stay with him.” Dave took the corner of the table Hotch reluctantly vacated, making a search of his teammate’s injuries. He rubbed his thumb along his jaw a small bruise seeming so wrong on the gentle young man.

“I’m sorry for all of this guys.” Spencer ducked down hiding behind his hair.

“Not any trouble at all Figlio. We take care of our own. You sit up now, no reason to be embarrassed here. There ya go, that’s better.” Dave pat his shoulder.

“Thanks, Papà.” Spencer teased, then brightened when Dave beamed at him. Dave scratched at his forearm absently.

“Cruz is sending Fornell and Nyland to arrest Davon. He wants your report sent to him when it is finished so he can coordinate with the locals. Do you have any information about the people who helped you at the bar we need their statements, and someone needs to collect your clothes for evidence.” Hotch stood behind Spencer’s chair, heel thumping fast showing his mood.

“I will send this to Cruz riiiight now. His clothes are on the rear floorboard of Ester, these scraps of paper are the contact info for the angels that saved my Baby, and it’s time for his pills, eye drops, and a bandage change.” she wiggled the pink zebra-striped bag she had put all of his hospital stuff in. Aaron snagged it so fast she peeped. Derek took the scraps of paper and gave one to Emily both murmuring as they went to find a quiet place to call. Will went to grab the clothes, and JJ went to calm a snuffling Henry.

“I can do it.” Spencer made grabby hands for the bag.

“So can I.” Hotch knelt in front of him reading labels. Dave handed him a pair of Nitrile gloves and a soft warm cloth. After he knew what was required Hotch gently started peeling the adhesive eye patch from his skin. Aaron’s phone rang and he tossed it to Dave. Spencer looked up finding that it was just the three of them in the room.

“Rossi.” Dave listened to David Nyland, Unit Chief of Cryptology and a friend of Spencer’s as he said that they had gotten Davon’s address from Georgetown and how he had not been at his hotel. Fornell was waiting there to arrest him, while Nyland was on his way to collect Reid’s statement and clothes.

“No, lay your head back, now relax. I’m going to place the drops at the inner corner of your eye, then you open, it flows right in no surprises.” Aaron gently washed his eye and then counted the three drops required. Spencer sighed as the medicine stopped the infuriating itch. “Can you open a bit, let me see?” Aaron hissed the broken blood vessels making the soft hazel eye look agonizing.

“It itches.” Reid winced at the stab of pain from the light.

“I bet. Here let’s finish up.” Hotch squeezed the ointment along Spencer’s top lashes as instructed. He moved to his lip and did a soft wipe to makes sure it was clean. Aaron then dabbed a fresh corner of the cloth along the line of stitches at his hairline. 

“Ow.” a cool hand brushed his forehead. He figured by the size it was JJ, it sounded like the whole team had returned, but were deliberately being quiet. He appreciated their worrying about his comfort, but having them around made him feel better.

“I’m sorry Leanbán, but it looks good. You have two stitches on your left hand we need to clean then I’ll leave you alone okay?” Spencer winced his fingers pressing into the area behind his ear as heat suddenly rose. (baby)

“Okay.” Hotch took such care opening the brace on his hand but tugging it off made Reid suck in a breath. Aaron kissed his palm before looking at the deep bruises on the back of his hand and wrist. The pattern was unmistakably from a hiking boot. Davon must have stomped on it. 

“I’m going to kill him,” Aaron growled menacingly. JJ gasped having never heard Hotch say anything like that before.

“I’m okay Aaron.” Spencer rest his hand on Aaron’s knee.

“Oh, we need a new picture of that, you couldn’t see the tread last night.” Garcia ran her fingers through his hair.

“I have my kit in my car, it’s in the trunk, the keys are in the box by the door into the garage.” Hotch offered. He picked the band-aid from over the two stitches and cleaned it while Will grabbed his kit to get his camera. The Cajun snapped a few images of each injury from different angles. They were meticulous because Spencer couldn’t remember if that had been done at the hospital. Aaron deftly replaced all of the bandages and the brace when there was a firm knock at the door. Derek went and answered it allowing Agent Nyland inside.

“This is not what I meant by getting together and catching up Kid.” Nyland teased. “Hey, Hotch. Nice digs Rossi.”

“Thanks.” Dave chuckled.

“The bag there has the clothes, here’s his signed statement, and we took a number of photos to document his injuries. Both witnesses are aware you are coming and willing to give statements. That’s the Bureau’s SD card so you can take it.” Morgan handed over everything as he spoke.

“I wish every victim’s statement was this orderly.” Penelope offered him a treat. “Oh, a Garcia cupcake, damn this was the better assignment Toby is gonna be so jealous.” Nyland shamelessly munched the confection.

“You and I both know he’s perfectly happy lying in wait for this asshole.” Derek chuckled at the roomful of nods.

“I’m gonna hurry back in hopes of minimizing accidental damage the perp may inadvertently inflict upon himself with potential stupidity. You okay Kid?”

“I’m fine, thanks Ny,”

“No prob. Oh, another one?” Nyland made to snatch the bag with a new cupcake Garcia offered.

“That’s for Fornell, and I will ask if he got it.” she squint at him menacingly.

“So cruel my lady. I’ll call the minute we figure anything out. Relax Reid, we will get this douchebag. I’m supposed to tell you that Cruz wants you under watch until this guy is caught.”

“I can take care of myself.” Reid pouted.

“He will be staying here with us.” Dave rest his hand on Reid’s shoulder protectively. The slight itch in his arm rolled into a deep burn. He nearly sobbed as the sensation settled. Reid was his other Peermate.

“Sounds perfect. I’ll tell him. Try to enjoy your night. Thanks, guys.” Nyland left, his hands full.

“Okay, I’m officially marking this matter closed until we hear from them. We are here to have fun and relax.” Emily clapped her hands like that ended it.

“You said us,” Reid mumbled.

“What Spence?” JJ asked.

“Dave said I would be staying here with “Us” implying there was more than one person living here. I don’t want to intrude.”

“Dammit, me and my big mouth. I guess we need to sit back down.” the team just plopped back into their seats. 

“It’s fine Dave, better now than later.” Hotch scrubbed his hands over his face. Spencer grabbed his wrist concern flooding his face.

“Aaron?” that small band of warmth seemed to make everything better, lighter. 

“Last night...”

“I’m here Muirneach.” Aaron hissed a shock of intense heat flaring in his hip. He cradled the area and readjusted to unpinch the nerve. Dave’s eyes widened. Hotch locked eyes with Spencer focusing on one instead of the whole room. He felt less exposed. (Beloved)

“Last night when I got home, I found Haley in bed with another man.” Reid’s forehead creased in shock, then his eyes turned dark.

“How dare she disrespect you like that?” Spencer clasped his hand tightly. “I am so sorry.”

“I know I should be devastated, but all I feel is relief. Things had been bad for a lot longer than I care to admit. I am missing Jack, but all I feel toward Haley is apathy.”

“If you need me.”

“I know, I know where you are.” Aaron smiled at him like he never had before and it audibly stole Spencer’s breath. “After all looks like we will be roommates for a couple days.”

“Good, that way I can take care of you as you deserve.” the team glanced at each other trying to see if everyone was seeing the same thing.

“I’d like that.”

“Me too.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer and Aaron were in the kitchen making up the deviled eggs, while the rest of the team mingled in the living room.

“So, what’s up with them? You seem to know something the rest of us don’t.” Derek handed Rossi a beer.

“I can’t be sure, but I think Aaron’s Mark Bloomed when Spencer grabbed his arm. I am not sure what he said but by context, I would say it was a genuine term of endearment.”

“Spencer is his Soulmate?” JJ’s smile shone, she knew Reid had a crush on their boss for years.

“I don’t know, maybe. I don’t know if Reid has a mark, so I could be wrong.” Dave sipped his beer.

“He has one,” Penelope revealed, “it’s behind his ear.” she had seen Spencer reach there while Hotch was taking care of him. She was giddy with the thought that it may have Bloomed with her right there.

“I won’t say anything, let him notice on his own, it may be partial so the Bond may not have formed.” Dave was so hopeful for both the men. This was the best outcome he could imagine.

“They would be so perfect for each other,” Emily said sipping her wine.

“Someone will have to check Reid’s he can't see it, he has seen pictures, but if he has no idea what happened, he isn’t gonna look. Davon scratched it up pretty good, he might think it aches from that.” Penelope stated, tapping behind her ear for them to get the location.

“If you guys are right it may explain how they are acting. If Hotch has let go of the last vestiges of his attachment to Haley, and Reid has just given up, they might finally be in sync.” Derek said a huge smile on his face. 

“I can’t think of two more deserving people. They can heal each other.” Will said stunning the rest of them.

“What do you mean?” JJ asked, setting a newly awake Henry in his lap to make a bottle.

“Hotch is flayed down to his bare nerves. I have often wondered after seeing him and Haley together if he is abused. He’s always so tight when she is around like he is afraid to step out of line. I’ve seen her peck at him while we are out, he deflates like a balloon with a slow leak.”

“I’ve not noticed that they seemed so devoted,” JJ responded.

“Aw Cher, that is how you are meant to see them. As a matter of fact, she works hard to put forth that visage, but I have seen things like this before, people like her before. I’m on the outside looking in you have a perception of him from work, and without meaning to that has given you all blinders. She looks at him like she is repulsed, and he never makes eye contact with her, his wife. That ain’t normal, that isn’t loving.” Will kissed Henry’s head.

“I agree. Now, I’m not saying I have seen those things and that shames me. I have seen in the short time he has been here that he is almost desperate to be helpful. He ran out to help carry the groceries in and seemed surprised when I not only helped but put it all away. He left after I went to bed, grabbed all of the meat and a quart of oysters, made the marinade and set it all to soak, he did three days of dishes without running the dishwasher, he polished the kitchen, took out the trash. I have no idea when he went to bed but he was up and had made lunch, he had vacuumed, transferred the laundry hanging everything that shouldn't be dried, called his lawyer, and tidied the whole downstairs. I went up to hang my laundry in my room and his room was military clean.” Dave explained.

“He is meticulous in the office as well.” Emily pointed out.

“When I praised him for everything he had done he looked shocked, then smiled like a little boy. I went to pat him on the back in the kitchen and he flinched before my hand touched him. He isn’t hyper-vigilant at work. I asked him to put the wine in the chiller and he jumped up from his lunch did it and sat back down looking at me from the side of his eye. I said thanks, crossed it off the list and he sighed. He made every effort to help me in any way he could. I told him to go relax read the paper for a bit there wasn’t anything he could help with while the bread rose and he did the dishes then went and sat down. If that is the way he is at home, it’s amazing he gets any rest.” Rossi decided to tell them of the Peerbond when he could talk to them both, he didn’t want to push the two men.

“Shit, how did we miss this?” Morgan wondered accepting a kiss from Garcia.

“He never showed it. He would never let us see that.” Dave responded.

“What are your observations of Spence?” JJ asked her husband with a proud smile.

“He has spent his whole life playing a part. He has essentially been an adult since he was ten. He has had to take care of everything and had to hide anything that might reveal the delicacy of his situation. While no one would blame Diana, look at him he’s an amazing man, and that had to come from someone’s influence, he has never been allowed to take for himself. He is a born Submissive, and a natural caregiver. While he genuinely enjoys taking care of those he loves, he wants someone to take care of him but doesn’t think he deserves it. He would flourish if someone just got past his walls. Not control, not like a master, a protector a strong supportive Alpha male, that will take the lead and love him selflessly.” Will said seriously.

“You ever consider profiling?” Dave chuckled.

“Peut être.” Rossi laughed warmly. (maybe)

“Hotch would never take advantage of Spencer, he would respect his nature and get validation from it at the same time. Imagine how dark it could be in that boy’s mind sometimes, we have all seen him when the shadows are heavy. He doesn’t eat, he barely sleeps, he jumps at everything. He goes until he simply can’t any longer. Hotch would coax him to eat, hold him to rest, force him to release that weight and give him a stable safe place to do that without production.” Will said sagely.

“Spencer would provide Hotch with a secure base to launch from. He would take care of him without requiring remuneration. He would stand up to him and for him without any threat so Aaron doesn't feel like he’s pretending. Hotch would be able to be strong without feeling ashamed for his need to pamper and provide. He can be possessive and sheltering without being chastised for his need to defend. He can be passionate without being shamed for his desires. He can be himself not what his past has moulded him into. We have seen a splash of Aaron tonight after years of Hotch. He is more than he allows even himself to know. Spencer has depths that he has never explored, he is bigger on the inside.” the man finished smiling at his little pun.

“Now all we have to do is get them to see it,” Derek said causing a symphony of groans.

“We can guide them, lead them to what we have already figured out. I really don’t think it will take that much from us. Fate has her way of making things work out.” Dave said.

“If they come out here and we are all conspiring they will get all squirrely,” Garcia warned.

“Right, why don’t you find us some jams, while I grab Cards Against Humanity.” Morgan ducked into Dave’s den to get the game the whole team enjoyed.

“Oh, this is gonna be epic.” Penelope turned on her team playlist while everyone gathered around the table.

~~~~~~~~~~

“How can I help?” Aaron asked, setting the grocery bags on the counter.

“Does Dave have a food processor? I can do this without but it’s lumpy.”

“Yes, under here. I’ll set this up while you get things organized.”

“Thanks. I’m sorry you are hurting Hotch.”

“Excuse me?”

“That you aren’t there with him. I know that must hurt.”

“It does, but I will have my lawyer request visitation. I would never take him from his mother, she loves him. I don’t want to make him choose, and I don’t want this to be a huge production.” Aaron leaned against the counter watching Spencer cut up the eggs deftly popping the yolks into the processor. 

“You are a good man. I think if both parents are willing to work together that it doesn’t have to hurt the kids. I believe when parents stay together for the sake of the kids, that causes more pain in the long run. The fact that people think kids are too young to notice stuns me. Kids are so observant, and they just know when things are strained. That adds pressure. They know there is discord, resentment, and strife even if the parents act as normal as possible. I think that happy, healthy parents can rear happy healthy children even if there are two separate homes.” Spencer added mayo to the egg yolks.

“Really?” Aaron was worried about raising his son in two households. He knew what it was like at the end of the spectrum, his childhood was nothing that he wanted his child to experience.

“Yes, if it’s stable on both sides, if both parents work for the sake of the child it will work. If both parents show respect for each other, keep from speaking ill of each other in front of their child. If both parents communicate with each other, talk about everything that is happening with the child so they are being consistent, if he’s grounded from video games at mom’s he’s grounded at dads’. Both parents giving their focus to the child and the child knowing they are the main thing to his parents even from two separate homes, that child knows she is loved and that will be all they need. There will be no need to play them off each other. I think love is bigger than where you live.” Spencer bounced between the fridge and the counter.

“I totally agree. I have no intentions of taking her from the house, that is his home and he needs that. She hasn’t worked a day in her life, so the fact that it is bought and paid for will make it easier for her. I have enough money, I can easily pay the utilities there until she gets organized and at whatever place I get. I know we have a prenup but I would not leave her without a way to take care of necessities. I figure a couple thousand a month child support will cover the rest. She has a degree and has kept it current, so getting a job should be doable. She should have plenty to be secure.” Hotch put everything back in the refrigerator while Spencer watched the mixture blend.

“That is really generous. I think that is beyond fair.”

“She doesn’t have any access to Jack’s trust after this so I will have to appoint a conservator if anything happens to me. It was set to be under her purview, with the breaking of vows she has lost all access.” Aaron blurted as that thought just came to him.

“A wise plan. Let you're lawyer handle that stuff, that is why you hired him. You need to focus on you and Jack.” Spencer used a spoon to draw out some of the filling dipped his pinky into the spoon and Hotch grabbed his wrist sucking the taste from his finger without thinking. Spencer whimpered, Aaron seemed to figure out what he had done and blushed lightly. Spencer redipped and tasted himself a quick nod in approval. 

“That is too good for just eggs and mayo.”

“Don’t forget the dijon and paprika,” Spencer said expertly filling each egg with the mixture. When he finished he offered one to Aaron. Aaron ducked nibbling half, scraping his teeth across Spencer’s fingers.

“Oh, that is good.” Aaron moaned. Garcia giggled drawing their attention. Spencer ate the other half and started cleaning up to hide his blush.

“We are playing CAH hurry up out here,” she announced.

“We have to do the dishes,” Hotch informed her.

“No, I have to do the dishes, you go and play I won’t be a minute.” Spencer shoved him toward the door.

“I could help.”

“You did help, you were my guinea pig. Scoot.” Hotch seemed torn so Penelope grabbed him and dragged him out.

“There he is,” Derek called a few minutes later as Spencer eased toward the table. He set two cups on the table and groaned as he sat between Hotch and Emily. He silently set one of the cups in front of Aaron and took a sip from the other. Garcia began reading and the hilarity began.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Aaron woke up the morning sun highlighting the edges of the curtains. He checked the clock and jolted, it was ten minutes to nine, he had overslept. He rushed his morning routine almost panicked needing to get breakfast made so he had time to get Jack by ten. He got to the main floor and was hit by the smell of coffee and bacon.

“Good morning.” Spencer chimed setting two glasses of orange juice on the table. “Sit down and eat, you have just enough time before you have to go get Jack. I was going to come to get you when I was done here if you hadn’t appeared on your own.”

“Oh, thanks. Need any help?”

“Nope, it’s all done just have to plate it.”

“Smells good,” Dave mumbled not quite awake.

“Sit down I’ll get you some coffee.”

“Good boy.” Rossi thumped into the chair.

Spencer came out of the kitchen deposited three cups and swiftly disappeared back into the kitchen, returning with three plates of scrambled eggs, bacon, and silver-dollar pancakes. Spencer groaned as he slowly sat down clutching his side.

“Did you take your meds?” Aaron asked pouring syrup.

“Not yet, I was waiting to have food in my stomach, I’ll get them after I eat.”

“Where did you leave them?”

“On the bedside table. Aaron eat.” but he was already halfway up the stairs. He hurried back dropping the pouch next to Reid’s juice.

“Thank you. I was wondering if you could run me to my apartment later Dave?” Spencer grabbed his antibiotic ignoring the pain meds. Hotch grabbed the bottle knocking two into his palm. 

“Take them.” Spencer did as bade, Aaron nodded his approval.

“Sure Figlio. You need to grab some things?” He sighed the pancakes were so good.

“I can rest there as well as here and there I am not in the way.”

“No.” Aaron barked making both men flinch. “I mean you aren’t a burden. You are still moving slowly and are quite pale. I would feel better if there were someone there to watch over you. Just for a couple more days.”

“He’s right, and you need help with the bandages and that eye. You aren’t any trouble. I will be glad to take you to pick up some things but I insist you come back for a few more days.” Dave said firmly. Spencer winced rotating his shoulder. Dave took a bite to hide his smile.

“I…”

“I want you here, makes me feel better knowing you are close by so I can watch over you,” Aaron admitted crunching a piece of bacon. He shook his foot trying to dispel a cramp.

“Okay.” Spencer grinned warmth spreading through his veins.

“Good. I’ll clean up when I get back thanks for breakfast, I’ll get lunch.” Aaron cleared his place and rushed to get ready to leave. When he was gone Spencer leaned back in his chair.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Dave flicked a bit of egg around his plate.

“I don’t have to answer.”

“No, you don’t. Do you have a Peermark?” he watched Reid’s face go from shocked to guarded.

“Yes, on my shoulder blade. Why?”

“Can I see it?”

“Why?” Spencer was defensive, frightened so Dave pushed back his sleeve exposing his own Mark. Aaron’s dagger laying across the feather was the same. Spencer’s feather was purple a soft gradient of Lavender to Royal at the edges. The outline and Rachis was white.

“Oh. That is beautiful.”

“It Bloomed last night when you called me Papà.”

“Really? Holy shit.” Reid shrugged his sweater slipping down to show his Peermark. It was stunning. The Oak leaf was the same brown as on Aaron’s, the fragile stem of Orchids laying gently in the leaf had bold red petals, and white stem. “Your favourite colour is brown?” delicate fingers traced the flowers. “It’s complete, I don’t know...Aaron. It’s Aaron?”

“It is Aaron. I never had a favourite before Carolyn, when her Dove Bloomed I thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world.”

“It is lovely. Aaron and I...we are your Peers?” Reid stated.

“Yes, you are. Both of you. I am just awestruck Figlio.”

“You mean that, don’t you? Have you always?” Spencer swallowed thickly.

“Yes. I always have.” Spencer’s eyes went wide as a soothing warmth filled his body.

“That is the Bond. Been waiting for that. Thank you, Spencer.” Dave let the tears fall down his cheek.

“This is amazing. I can’t...thank you so much, Dave. Papà.”

“My pleasure. Mio Figlio, my son.” Dave sighed when the emotional boy fell into his arms holding him fiercely. It was humbling and empowering at the same time. They sat there, just enjoying the sensations, the love when Reid yawned hard.

“Sorry, the meds make me tired.”

“No problem. I’ll clear the mess, you go lay down and rest for a while.” Rossi went to work not leaving his guest time to argue. When he was done Spencer was asleep in a small ball. He decided to check his Soulmark while he was quiet. He gently brushed his hair away and peeked around his ear. His Mark was a brilliant black and red shield, the centre was still flesh tone confirming a partial Bloom. He smiled, happy for his friends. He dialled Garcia’s number wanting confirmation.

“Good morning Pasta Bear.” she hummed to the music in the background.

“Good morning Kitten. I had a quick question for you.”

“No, I haven’t heard from Fornell or Nyland,” she said not missing a note in her humming.

“Dammit. Okay, what colour is Reid’s Mark?”

“Black. Why? Oh, tell me something good.”

“It’s red and black now. The centre has not bloomed yet. Did you know he has a Peermark as well?” he chuckled at her squeal.

“No, I didn’t. Ermagerd, you? This is so epic!! I am going to bust.” she sounded so joyous.

“Both of them, i miei ragazzi. The reds match Kitten. We were right.”

“This is amazing. Does he know? So red is Bossman’s favourite colour? Hmmm, I’d think blue.”

“No, I peeked while he was napping. Haven’t seen Aaron’s yet. If asked he says it’s a toss up between black and red.” Dave rustles some papers on his desk, getting ready to do some writing on his next book.

“Is Bubby’s purple? I have notated the partial Bloom on my calendar so we can document it with the Registry. How are our little love birds?” she turned off her music.

“Yes, it’s the richest purple I have ever seen. Spencer had breakfast done so Aaron could just go get Jack without issue. Aaron was really upset when Reid asked me to take him home. Neither one of them seems to see how they are reacting to each other. Spencer took his meds cause Hotch told him to.” Dave chuckled.

“They are so cute. I wanna squish them both.”

“I’ll talk to Cruz and let him know what is happening, so he isn’t blindsided. He will keep it quiet.” Dave told her making a note to call his agent on Monday.

“Good idea. I have a shopping trip with the girls in a few so I gotta run, you keep me posted okay?”

“Of course. Have fun.”

“Toodles!! And congratulations Papa.”

“Gratze.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron dropped Spencer off in front of his apartment building, it was on the way to drop off Jack and he would gather him on the way back. He had just settled Jack in his car seat when his phone rang.

“Hotchner.”

“Aaron?”

“Reid? What’s wrong?” his heart was pounding, his subordinate sounded broken.

“My apartment. I called Nyland and Fornell.”

“Why, what happened?” 

“It’s...my place has been ransacked. My books, he tore my books.”

“Oh, Leanbán. I still have Jack, Haley isn't home yet, I’ll send Dave over to get you.”

“Thank you. He sliced up my bed. Emptied the cupboards there's cereal everywhere, a bag of flour in the toilet. Shit, my fish are in the sink.”

“The Tangs?” Aaron was vibrating with anger. He and Spencer had spent weeks finding two fish that looked just like Dory and Bubbles. Spencer had been so excited.

“The Lionfish, both Tangs. He just put them in the kitchen sink to suffocate. They suffered Aaron.” Spencer sighed.

“I am so sorry. Come home to me as soon as you can.”

“I will Muirneach. Ny is here, I’ll see you soon.” Aaron hung up then speed dialled Rossi.

“Dave, I need you to run over to Spencer’s Nyland and Fornell are there. It looks like Davon ransacked the place.”

“On my way.” Aaron hung up torn with going to Spencer and going home. Jack burbling made up his mind, a crime scene was no place for a baby. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Come here.” Spencer dove into his arms, burying his face against his neck. He was shivering his hands fisted in his shirt. Derek and Dave followed a small box each in hand.

“CSU has a couple days worth of work to do. The mess and damage are extensive. We can confirm it was Davon with fingerprints on the fish tank, some of the broken dishes, and the bathroom mirror.” Dave informed him.

“The guy destroyed the place, it’s gonna take weeks to fix the walls, carpet, electrical. The landlord is talking eviction.”

“I told him he could have the place. That was supposed to be a secure building. The man had to be there for hours tearing the place apart and there is no way no one heard that ruckus. There are huge holes in the walls, every dish in the place is shattered, outlets torn from the walls, the ceiling fan ripped from the ceiling.” Derek set his box down.

“You will stay with me, I’ll take care of you.” Aaron kissed the top of his head.

“Okay.” Reid snuggled deeper into his arms. Both men moaned teetering for a moment. Aaron gaped at Dave, and the older man knew the Bond had begun to form. He nodded his understanding.

“Come on, let’s get you sitting down, you're quaking.” Hotch led him to the sofa helping him lie down to rest. Dave tossed him a blanket. Aaron rubbed his back until he quieted drifting into a light sleep. Then joined the others in the kitchen.

“Honestly how much damage is there?” Aaron asked pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“I’d say half the clothes and eighty per cent of his books, a couple end tables and the bedstead are all that is salvageable. He really didn’t have much. His neighbour is going to drain the fish tank and prepare the corals, shrimp, and whatnot for transport. I’ll get it tomorrow, Dave says we can set it up in one of the spare rooms in the west wing for now.” Derek relayed, Dave nodded in agreement.

“I figure Spencer can use it for an office while you are here. Watching him scrunched over that coffee table is killing my back. I have an old desk in storage we can move in there later. Order whatever else he may need, have it delivered. Might not be a bad idea to fix up an office for you too.” Dave motioned to the rooms he meant.

“Thanks, sounds like a plan. Christ, I can have a service pack up all of the books and deliver them to a storage unit. We can get the clothes and such after CSU releases the scene. I just want to gather him up and secret him away. Fuck, he doesn’t deserve this.” Aaron looked out at his sleeping subordinate.

“Aaron, can I see your Mark?” Dave saw his friend blush but pulled up his shirt. He tugged down his waistband turning so both men could see.

“Congratulations.” Dave beamed.

“I found him?” Hotch sounded awestruck, his eyes were pleading Derek to confirm.

“Look man. Go ahead, I would never lie about this.” the big man grinned. Aaron looked, tracing his fingers over the bright purple handle. The blade was still flesh tone, but there was no mistaking the Bloom.

“Reid is my Soulmate. My god, I found him.” he pulled in a deep breath, his hand fisted over his diaphragm.

“You okay Impavido?”

“I...it’s so beautiful.” he smiled his eyes full of wonder.

"You might want to check out your foot too.” Aaron ripped his sock off, the feather while a different shape than Dave’s was coloured the same. Dave hugged the stunned man.

“He is in pain. I can feel him.” Dave showed his friend his arm just to brag a bit. Aaron smiled that million-watt smile he rarely showed.

“Why don’t you get his pills, pamper him a bit?” Rossi waved him off.

“Can I touch him? What if he doesn’t want this?”

“Trust Hotch, he wants this.” Morgan elbow checked him, pushing him forward. No one had to tell him about how his little brother felt, it was plain to see.

“Leanbán? Hey, wake up for me.” Spencer hummed his eyes sliding open, a huge smile on his face.

“What’s up?” 

“Rossi ordered Chinese, it will be here soon.” he helped him sit up.

“Sounds good. Hope he got egg rolls.”

“You're here, he ordered extra.” Spencer chuckled. 

“I’m going to get you a jumper, your hands are so cold. Why don’t you shuffle your way to the table.”

“Screw you.” Aaron laughed as he made his way upstairs.

“Nice nap Kiddo?” Dave set a glass full of ginger ale at the place he sat.

“Yes, my head doesn’t hurt so badly. Thanks.” Spencer took a sip.

“Good, how do you feel otherwise?” Morgan asked pulling up a chair.

“I am not sure. I have this I don’t know tingle I guess in my belly. I feel like I’m missing something.”

“Is it uncomfortable?” Dave heard the doorbell, Aaron waved that he had it.

“No, it’s amazing.” Aaron came over placing the bags next to Dave, he set the bag of Reid’s meds next to his seat and scrunched the bottom of the Tardis jumper he brought. Spencer leaned a bit letting Aaron dress him so he didn’t have to move.

“Better?”

“Yes, thank you.” for all of the bullshit of the last few days, he was surprisingly content right now.

“My pleasure.” Aaron cupped his cheek, Spencer clutched his belly, a deep intake of breath causing him to wince. Aaron beamed.

“What was that?” Spencer looked at Rossi his face almost lost.

“Can I see your Mark?” Aaron asked softly. Reid’s eyes widened, his jaw dropped.

“You?” tears pricked his eyes.

“Me, Leanbán. I found you.” Spencer turned his head, Aaron brushed his hair out of the way. “Red. A red shield. The centre isn’t Bloomed yet, but mine isn’t full either.” Aaron showed Spencer his Mark.

“Oh, it’s purple. Wow, that is beautiful. How something so small is so detailed I never understood. The Celtic knotwork is stunning. You are happy.” Spencer rubbed his heart absently.

“I am ecstatic Spencer. I couldn’t be more thrilled. This is just breathtaking.”

“Why now? You are still married.” 

“Not for long, listen I have been miserable for years, and Haley has never been happy. My marriage is over. We have time to settle into this. Spencer don’t hide, don’t be afraid. I want this with everything I am. I want you, not just because of some glorified tattoo, but because you are so perfect for me. I have denied any tendril of attraction to you because of my marriage, but I don’t have to now. I can act on it. I can have what I want, for the first time in a long time I feel hopeful.” Aaron sighed emotion thick in his words.

“I have waited for years to tell you just how brilliant you are. You have been in my heart from the day we met. Now, I find out you are my Peer and my Mate, god I am breathless. I never thought I would have my dream. You came true.” Aaron wiped the tear from his cheek.

“You dreamed of me?”

“You have no idea,” Spencer smirked wickedly.

“Oh, I think I do.” Aaron winked saucily at him.

“Okay, that is enough you two. Do not make me get the hose.” Dave warned. Making them all laugh.

“I’ll take you to the Registry in the morning before work, after confirmation of the Bond, we can get the ball rolling. I want to register the Peer Bond as well, I want to shout it from the rooftops.” 

“That will help to get the divorce pushed through,” Derek said munching on a crab rangoon.

“Does it really work like that?” Spencer nibbled an eggroll.

“Absolutely, if the Bond is made to wait too long for completion, both Mates suffer. That is fact, I can attest to it. I had a hell of a couple months when I was denied leave to marry Carolyn. I swear it was like the worst flu ever. The minute she showed up at the hospital it was like the sun finally rose.” Dave smiled wistfully.

“You need to eat more than that.” Hotch nudged a paper carton closer to Spencer.

“I’m full.” 

“No way, here try this, it’s General Tso’s Chicken. It’s spicy.” Aaron tweezed a healthy bite in his chopsticks, Spencer shyly pulled the bite into his mouth.

“That is good.” Aaron smiled, placing what amounted to four bites on to Spencer’s plate. He knew he liked the Mongolian Beef so he repeated the portion of that. Another egg roll and he seemed pleased, even though it wasn’t enough to feed a grown man. Reid took up his fork and demure ate the morsels of food. They talked and planned cleaning out Spencer’s apartment, registering their Bond to each other and Rossi, picking up Aaron’s things from Haley, and telling the Bureau.

Derek started clearing the table and Aaron hopped up to help. There was half an eggroll left on Spencer’s plate. 

“You done?” Spencer nodded. “You did good, you need to eat more, get your strength back.”

“I really am full.” Aaron backed off, planning a snack for later.

“Okay Baby. Take your pills please, I can feel how you are aching.”

“They make me sleepy, I don’t like that.” Reid pouted.

“I don’t like how much you are hurting, you need rest so you can heal. You take your meds and we can snuggle while we play cards.”

“Deal.” Spencer smiled so brightly at him it made his heart flutter.

“He’s got you wrapped around his finger already.” Derek teased as they cleaned up the mess.

“No place I’d rather be.”

“Looks good on you Hotch.” Morgan pat his back.

“What?”

“Love. Looks good on you.”

“Feels good too.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron sighed stretching his back from being bent over his desk all day. The team had left over an hour ago, but he had to get this paperwork done before he could leave. He wouldn’t be in the office till Monday, because he had court for the finalization of the divorce. He knew the team had all made plans for the long weekend. Dave was at a book signing in New York, Emily was at a Sin To Win weekend, Garcia and Sam were going to his folks' place, JJ, Will, and Henry were going to see his friends, and Spencer was going to be writing his half of a paper on something to do with math being used to solve crimes.

His mind went back to the divorce. Haley had fought tooth and nail, picking apart the prenup and when that didn’t work, claiming Jack was not his. A DNA test had proved her wrong, but she was determined to keep him away from his son. She had then claimed spousal abuse, told the court he had laid his hands on her in violence. She had claimed multiple visits to doctors and the hospital, but none of her charts showed violence, mostly general appointments. There were two hospital visits one from a gallbladder attack, and one from when she fell down the stairs when he was in Galveston. That had carved him deeply, he had never raised a hand to her. Even after all of the aggression she displayed and verbal assaults he had taken he had done nothing, not even raising his voice. He refused to be his father.

To combat this his lawyer had produced doctors’ records of minor injuries he had sustained at the end of her temper. Stitches on his head from a thrown coffee cup, a plate, and even a wine bottle. A broken finger from her hyper-extending it. He had been humiliated by the revelations. He had lied to the doctors at the time, but his chart said the woman had expected domestic abuse. He could not lie on the stand and spoke for the first time about his life. It was a painful revelation, but also cathartic. He no longer had to hide what he had endured, he had discovered he didn't feel guilty about telling these things, he felt relief. Just speaking about it took the miasma of shame off of his shoulders. He realized he had no reason to feel bad. He had done nothing to warrant that kind of treatment. He did nothing wrong, Haley had been wrong in her actions.

His mind flipped through all of the times he had ducked her ire, how often she would berate and chastise him. The manipulations and the outright cruelty he had endured. It was easy to see from a distance. He felt vindicated when the court had found no basis in her claims. She had gotten a contempt charge for calling him a pussy as he left the stand.

Spencer had made him a simple meatloaf, corn, and mashed potato dinner last night that brought him more comfort than ground beef should. He doted on him, it didn’t feel like he was playing a part. Spencer honestly pampered him because that was who he was. It was amazing how being the focus of someone's attention made everything easier to take. The young man had taken to Jack like a duck to water dispelling the Reid Effect. He was supportive, devoted, and genuine.

Aaron was amazed how once he quit hiding, how quickly and deeply he fell in love with the young man. He hadn’t said it yet, but there was no doubt in his mind. He was in love with Spencer, mind, body and soul. He now understood the word, he understood the depth of feelings he had not experienced at eighteen when he had married Haley. How he had married because he had been groomed to wed from a young age. His young mind and body had followed the excitement, ingrained ceremony, and fussing of the hen party that had chosen his wife when he was five years old. He knew he had loved her, but now could comprehend that she never had, she had gone through with the contract, gone through with it for the money. If she had been able to sneak for just six more years she would have outlasted the prenup, and half of his substantial wealth would have been hers. He now knew the difference between lust and responsibility against love and respect. He signed the last report and began to pack up. 

The drive was uneventful, not a lot of traffic to hamper him. Dave’s house came into view, a calm settled within him. In the past three weeks coming home had become a joy instead of a trial. Walking into the house the last vestiges of Hotch fell from his shoulders. Spencer was wedged against the arm of the sofa nose buried in a book.

“I left your plate warming in the oven. I hope you like pot roast.”

“It looks great, thank you.” he leaned into the counter to eat. It was delicious. “You spoil me.”

“That’s my job.” Spencer smiled coyly.

“I’m not used to it.”

“I was home, you were working. My making dinner made sense. I’m sure there will be times our roles are reversed.” Spencer explained.

“I did most of the cooking. I would make meals and freeze them, or start the crockpot. Haley would survive on premade frozen meals if allowed.” he hated the frozen crap she served.

“I would say you did all of the housework as well.”

“I had chores to do. It’s only fair.” Hotch rinsed his dish and set it into the dishwasher. He sat on the sofa beckoning his mate to snuggle into his side.

“I hate that river in Egypt.” Reid arched his brow.

“She had a lot on her hands, there was so much to do, she couldn’t do it all.” Aaron kissed the crown of his head.

“But you could? Aaron, she wanted to be a stay at home spouse. She had time to take care of the home, even with all of the activities she attended. A home does not need to be sterile to be clean. Yes, you should help out, but by the way you are here not as much as you did. She chose to be a housewife, she chose that role and in my opinion, she should have done the majority of the housework. I know that sounds antiquated, but that’s the way I see it. It is unbalanced to have you bringing in the finances and maintaining the house.”

“You take care of your apartment and work, it’s the same thing.” Aaron nuzzled silky curls enjoying the scent of his shampoo.

“I was a single man. There was no one else to do the chores. If I was in the situation you were, I would expect my spouse to take care of our home, so that I can work. I would discuss this, make my opinion clear. If my partner saw things differently, we would discuss that as well. There are extenuating circumstances that must be evaluated. I have chores I hate, I would ask my partner to do those, I would do the chores he hates, and if we both hate a chore we can rotate so it’s done.”

“What chores do you hate?”

“I hate to vacuum or mop, dust, taking out the trash grosses me out so does cleaning the fridge, and mowing,” Spencer stated.

“I hate to fold laundry, clean the bathroom, organize the cupboards, vacuuming, and shovelling bites.”

“See, that was easy.” Spencer kissed his chin.

“How so?”

“We have established I will be folding and putting away laundry and cleaning the bathroom. You will be dusting, taking out the trash, and cleaning the fridge. I like the cupboards organized so, that’s mine too. I will shovel, it's a novelty. We can toss the ones we both hate at Rossi."

“That seems fair. What are your plans for the rest of the night?” Aaron asked.

“I was thinking of laying here with you and watching a movie. Dave left early to visit friends, so we have the place to ourselves.”

“Sounds perfect.”

~~~~~~~~~~

"Mr Hotchner has brought forth this divorce on the grounds of infidelity. We propose that he too was carrying on an illicit relationship during the marriage, and as this also nullifies the prenuptial agreement, we posit that Mrs Hotchner is well within her rights to seek her fair share of the trust." Haley's lawyer oozed hubris, he acted as if he had found the holy grail.

"I will allow the questioning for now. Agent Hotchner, could you retake the stand, please. Agent, remember you are still under oath. "

"Yes, your Honour." Aaron sat in the dock, years of this position made him calm and comfortable in the chair, it took quite a lot to shake him in a courtroom. 

"Thank you, your Honour. Mr Hotchner, these proceedings have been rushed due to the discovery of your locating your Soulmate."

"Yes Sir. " duh, Aaron thought.

"It has come to the court's attention that this Soulmate is a member of your unit, in fact, your direct subordinate."

"Yes, Sir. " 

"How long have you known your Soulmate?"

"Can you elaborate? " Aaron asked.

"Honestly. It's a simple question Mr Hotchner, why are you being evasive?." Haley smirked at him, like the cat that ate the cream.

"My title is Agent, not Mr, I request you address me as such, as established in day one of these proceedings. I am not evading Sir, I am trying to deduce what you truly wish to know. As I see the question, it is vague. I only wish to be concise." Aaron blinked at the man, his face calm and sure. Haley's lawyer was easy to fluster, he barely had to try.

"Just answer the question."

"As it stands a little under three weeks ago. " Haley's jaw dropped, her lawyer nearly vibrated with excitement.

“You do understand that lying while under oath is a crime, Mr Hotchner? "

"Agent. Yes, I am aware. I did not lie." He sat back, crossing his legs, his lawyer smiled, feeling no need to interfere. He thought the smarmy little git deserved everything Hotch shovelled at him.

"Your Honour I insist you intervene, Mr Hotchner is deliberately being obtuse."

"I object. Agent Hotchner has answered the question as he took it. If perhaps Mr Truman would elaborate as my client requested his answer may be more suited to his ponderance. " Aaron's lawyer said glaring at the other.

"Agent Hotchner, if I may, could you explain your confusion to the court?" The judge asked, just as done with this as they were.

"Ma’am. Mr Truman asked when I met my Soulmate. I am not sure how he means that specifically. "

"Explain." His lawyer said.

"I want to know if he means when did I meet him as a person, or when did I discover he was my Soulmate. There is a distinct difference and I wish to be accurate in my response so as to not waste the court's valuable time."

"I see. I understand. Counsellor? " the judge motioned for Truman to continue.

"When did you meet your Soulmate, Mr Hotchner?"

"As I said a little under three weeks ago, and it's Agent Hotchner, I find your disrespect offensive."

"Agreed." Aaron's lawyer Tom added.

"I demand you charge Mr Hotchner with contempt and perjury. His blatant attempts at dishonesty are appalling.” Truman huffed arms flailing wildly. Haley blurted out a laugh.

"Mr Truman I suggest you counsel your client in proper courtroom etiquette. Those allegations are nothing to laugh at. This will also be the final time I remind you that you will address Agent Hotchner as Agent, he has earned his title and as such you will show Agent Hotchner the respect he deserves. If you again disregard this you will be found in contempt, are we clear on this? " The judge veritably loomed over them.

"Yes, ma'am. " Truman kicked the floor like a recalcitrant child.

"Agent Hotchner, please answer the question as you see fit. Apparently, your brevity has eluded some within the courtroom." Tom tapped his pen cap on his knee.

"I met Dr Reid six years ago when he joined the BAU. I discovered he was my Soulmate a little under three weeks ago." Aaron responded.

"I see. And we are to just assume you didn't have any knowledge of this during the six years prior? " Truman continued.

"No, it is documented that our Bond is new and not complete. Our Marks have not fully Bloomed."

"Come now, we all know the exact time of Bloom cannot be accurately established unless witnessed. " Truman sucked his tooth noisily.

"That is true. I have provided a timeline that established that the Mark Bloomed recently."

"So we are left to estimates and your word of fidelity. " the door behind him opened and Aaron watched Spencer sneak in.

"No, the facts are obvious. I have a physical every year given by an objective physician by the Bureau set standards. This physical was two months before the Mark bloomed and that is documented. The Registry has determined the Bond is new and incomplete, that is also documented. While exact timing is not calculable, they can establish if it is new. "

"You are a powerful man, you have many connections."

"What are you implying?" Aaron glared at the man.

" I am merely suggesting that there are avenues available. "

"You are implying that the Bureau, the Registry, and numerous respectable men and women have falsified legal documents at my behest. That is what I heard." Aaron was furious. Many good people had given statements on his behalf, this guy was out of line. While he expected underhanded tactics, this was dirty.

"Yet, the one person who should have the knowledge, one that would be able to cover your claim is unable to do so." Truman motioned to Haley. Tom smiled like a shark, the little git just proved that the Bloom of Aaron's Mark had not been during the marriage.

"She has not recently seen me in a state that would facilitate her seeing the Mark. If she were being honest, she would say that the Mark was Pale the last time she saw it, but she has chosen this route. It Bloomed after our separation. There is no longer reason for her to see my Mark."

"Would you be willing to reveal your Mark to the court Agent Hotchner?" The judge asked. Aaron swallowed dryly, the location was not indecent, but it was close enough to him.

"Provisionally. "

"Why is that? Are you concerned about what we may see?" Truman smirked again. 

"Not by what you're implying, the location is my main concern."

"Let me see, " the judge flipped through a folder her eyes widened, then a soft smile settled in her lips. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to offend you. I had forgotten the location. I wonder if you would allow the Bailiff to photograph the Mark in my chambers. Also, Mr Bryant do you happen to have a photo of Dr Reid's Mark?"

"No ma'am, Dr Reid is in the courtroom, we could request one now. " Tom suggested.

"Dr Reid, would you join Mr Bryant for a moment please?" Spencer approached head high back straight.

"Ma’am? "

"You heard our request?"

"Yes, ma'am. "

"Would you mind?"

"No, ma'am. "

"Do you require privacy as well?"

" No, ma'am. "

"We will take ten minutes while we get this done. Gentlemen come with me please." Aaron, Spencer, and the court officer followed her into chambers. "I am sorry gentlemen, I hate to impose but I think that when that woman finally sees these marks, she will get past her monumental case of denial. When we return to the courtroom, you return to the dock, you sit with Bryant, the minute we pass that picture around he's gonna want you on the stand."

"Of course." Aaron pulled Spencer's hair out of the way so the photo could be taken.

"That's a nice one. Much better than mine. Done thank you, Sir. Agent Hotchner? Seriously, you guys are lucky, mine is a hot pink cricket. Don't get me wrong, she is an Entomologist I get it, but pink? Right on my butt. The locker room sucks." they all chuckled as the man handed the Polaroid photos to the judge.

"Try a train on your, well nevermind." She rolled her eyes. "These are good, thank you." She motioned for them to proceed her.

"Mr Bryant, these will be returned to your client at the end of the day. Mr Truman, you will pass these over after you have seen them." the Bailiff handed the images to Truman, Haley snagged them narrowing her eyes at the top one and tossing it aside. She glowered at the second. Her lawyer handed them to Tom, who stuffed them into his briefcase unseen.

"Mrs Hotchner acknowledges the partial Bloom. Thank you.”

“Thank goodness. Her professional opinion was just what we needed to settle everything. We thank her.” Tom mused.

“Mr Bryant.” the judge sighed.

“Yes, ma’am?” he gave innocent face almost as well as Reid.

“How do you intend to prove there was nothing occurring between Mr Reid and yourself during those six long years Mr Hotchner?”

“Two hundred dollars Contempt of court Mr Truman. That’s a hundred for two counts if you are curious, the next time it’s five hundred.” the judge blurted. “Final warning, Agent Hotchner, Dr Reid. Got it?”

“Of course. Please answer the question, Agent Hotchner.”

“The partial Bond is all of the proof I need Sir.” Aaron sat up resting his elbows on the armrests of the chair.

“So, we are to just take your word for it? I am sorry, but I can’t believe that. I think we have proven our point. Your witness.” Truman sat down getting a huge hug from his client.

“Agent Hotchner, would you tell the court how the partial Bond proves your claim of fidelity?” Tom sounded bored.

“If we had consummated our relationship, I guarantee the Bond would be complete.” Aaron fought not to grin at the blush creeping up Spencer’s neck.

“So, you have irrefutable proof that Dr Reid is not your lover?”

“I am married, whether we are separated or not, I take those vows seriously. I would never disrespect my spouse in that manner. Divorce proceedings or not.” Aaron stared at Reid as he spoke.

“Thank you, Agent Hotchner. You are excused.” Aaron was stepping out of the box, hoping this was over.

“We call Spencer Reid to the stand.” Truman bounced up like he had a spring in his butt.

“That’s another five hundred in Contempt Mr Truman. Pushing for jail time? Cause I can do that too. Dr Reid could you take the stand please?” the judge growled. Spencer was sworn in and sat primly in the heavy wooden chair, he rest his hands in his lap, his posture was meek but Aaron knew he was solid on the stand.

“Dr Reid, could you tell the court when you met your Soulmate?” Truman was going to try again, the man had no idea who he was messing with.

“Two weeks, six days, eight hours, twenty-three minutes, eighteen seconds.”

“Excuse me?” Truman looked at Reid like he’d grown a second head.

“Two weeks, six days, eight hours…”

“I heard you. I’m asking how you know that?”

“My mind automatically calculates time. The short answer is just under three weeks.” Truman leaned toward Haley, a dirty smile as he walked around the edge of the table. 

“I understand you are a genius, perhaps you could sift around your vast store of knowledge and recall the sentence for perjury.”

“I am unsure what your question is, but as to my knowledge. Currently, Violation of Virginia perjury laws is a Class 5 felony punishable by a sentence of 1 to 10 years in prison. Though a sentence of twelve months in jail and or a fine of $2500 can be made at the discretion of the jury or court.” Spencer relayed. The judge coughed, Aaron could see a smile on her face behind her hand.

“My question was, are you a genius?”

“Sir, you did not ask that question.”

“You're Honour, it is obvious he and Hotchner are cut from the same cloth. He is being contrary.”

“No Sir, I am not. I am being precise. You said and I quote, ‘I understand you are a genius, perhaps you could sift around your vast store of knowledge and recall the sentence for perjury.’ grammatically that is a comment. As to what cloth I am cut from, to be compared to Agent Hotchner in such a statement I thank you.” Spencer picked a piece of invisible lint from his pants.

“Your Honour please.”

“Rephrase or move on.” the judge said.

“Are you a genius?”

“I don’t believe intelligence can be quantified, but I have a recorded IQ of 187, can read 20,000 words per minute, and I have an Eidetic memory.” the judge looked at him impressed.

“So answering my previous question should be simple for you?” Truman sucked his teeth, god that was gross Aaron thought.

“You have asked me six questions and I have answered them all.”

“Mr Reid, please.”

“It’s Dr Reid. You asked me ‘Dr Reid, could you tell the court when you met your Soulmate?’, I answered. You then asked, ‘Excuse me?’. I responded. The next was, ‘I’m asking how you know that?’, I told you. You stated, ‘My question was, are you a genius?’ which was erroneous because you had not asked that. The judge had you rephrase, then you asked ‘Are you a genius?’ I gave my documented markers denoting that fact. The last question you asked is ‘So answering my previous question should be simple for you?’ I have responded to each question asked, which question are you referring to Sir?” Spencer raised his chin defiantly.

“When did you meet your Soulmate?”

“Just under three weeks ago.” Spencer looked at the judge confused.

“We all know that is a lie Mr Reid, you have worked with Mr Hotchner for six years, therefore you met him six years ago.”

“Three more counts Mr Truman, that’s $1500 you are racking up quite a fine now. Let’s try jail time next. Don’t push me, Mr Truman.”

“Dr Reid, could you elaborate, please? I think we have fallen into the same hole as the last time.“ Tom scribbled on his legal pad.

“I met Agent Hotchner six years ago when I joined the BAU. I learned that he was my Soulmate just under three weeks ago.”

“How long have you had a relationship with Agent Hotchner?” Truman nearly yelled in his frustration.

“I have had an affiliation with Agent Hotchner for six years due to our work. I have never been in a relationship with Agent Hotchner.” Reid split the double meaning Truman’s question implied.

“Are you in a relationship with him now? You are after all Soulmates.” Tom blurted.

“No, we are not in a relationship at this time. Acting in such a manner would be contemptible, Agent Hotchner is a married man.” Reid looked disgusted at the thought.

“What do you hope to get out of this affair?” Truman sighed exaggeratedly.

“I have many expectations but expect very little. He owes me nothing.”

“Of course you will benefit from the marriage. Agent Hotchner is a wealthy man.”

“So am I. I have no need of his money. I assure you, his finances are of no interest to me. I have more money than I could ever spend. From what we have discussed, a substantial amount more than Agent Hotchner.” Spencer picked his thumbnail in boredom.

“Do you agree with the prenuptial that was signed ten years ago?”

“My opinion has no bearing on that.” Spencer glared at Haley, she fidgeted.

“As it stands Mr Hotchner is leaving his wife and son with a pittance to move on with you. Do you find that fair?”

“This has nothing to do with me. If you wish to discuss the Bond please continue.”

“Do you intend to be a part of Jack’s life?”

“Yes. I will love him as I love his father. With every fibre of my being.” Spencer curled over, a groan echoing through the quiet room.

“Dr Reid? Are you well?” the Bailiff rushed him, pouring him a glass of water.

“I...yes Ma’am. Forgive me.”

“What happened?” the Judge asked softly.

“The Bond just surged,” Aaron answered a bit short of breath.

“Do you need anything gentlemen?” she was worried there was a need to touch after a Bond fluctuation.

“I love you too Spencer.” he cried out clutching his hip, it hurt heat and pressure pool heavily in such a tiny area. He looked up as Reid sobbed piteously, his head gripped tightly as he rocked. The pain slowly subsided as Tom took care of Hotch and the Bailiff supported Reid. They both seemed to even out and collect themselves insisting the proceedings continue.

“Can I see your Mark Dr Reid?” the judge asked.

“Yes, ma'am.” he tipped his head, she beamed jotting in her paperwork.

“As this is an active Documentation sight I announce Dr Reid’s Mark has reached Full Bloom. He is Haloed.” Aaron gasped ignoring where he was to look at his own. The blade of the dagger was now shiny silver, like polished metal.

“Confirmed your Honour. Agent Hotchner’s is Haloed as well.” Tom clapped him on the back.

“We will provide the documentation needed by the Registry gentlemen.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer sat at his favourite table, at the coffee shop he enjoyed near Georgetown. He liked how quiet it was even with a large crowd of students. The coffee was good, but he came for the sandwiches. 

He opened his Forensic Anthropology book determined to finish it before the classes began in a week. He had been invited into the doctoral programme and was excited about the opportunity. The planned field study in a cemetery disturbed by Katrina sounded fascinating.

As always he got lost in the science. He tried for his third sip from an empty cup, and that disappointment was enough to make him put down the book. He made his way to the counter, perusing the confections as he waited his turn. The bell rang behind him.

"Dr Reid?" Came a familiar voice.

"Tony. How are you? " he was honestly pleased to see the NCIS agent. They had met during a joint case a couple years ago and hit it off immediately. The man was intelligent, funny, and handsome. They spent hours discussing movies.

"Hanging in there. How are you?" Tony gave him a brief side hug.

"I'm well, thank you. " Spencer wondered if his disgustingly observant friend would figure anything out.

"Oh, you are in love. Who is he?" Spencer turned catching a shadow across the street. He drew in a sharp breath, frame instantly tense.

"Just breathe. Are you in danger?" Tony lightly changed his posture becoming an intimidating protector.

"Possibly. If he's here that means he is following me. Fornell and Nyland are looking for him.”

"I will stay with you until they get here. Get your coffee and grab me an Americano. I'll call Tobias." Spencer went to the counter ordering their drinks. He waited to the side, avoiding the man blatantly watching him. The cashier handed him the cups and he made his way back to his table.

“Hazelnut Americano.”

“Perfect. They are on their way. We aren’t alone.” Tony was sitting like he was spending a lazy moment with a friend, but Reid knew he was coiled to spring. He took a sip of his coffee and sighed in enjoyment.

“Yes. Long story short; we had gone out a few times, he found my Mark and responded violently. After I spent the night in the hospital, I discovered he had trashed my apartment. I have been staying with Rossi and Hotch because my place is uninhabitable. I haven’t seen or heard from him for over three weeks.” a quick glimpse showed Davon pacing angrily.

“You're books?” Tony tapped his ankle with his foot, a quick stern look had him relaxing back.

“He destroyed some. He put my fish in the sink, they died.” Spencer still ached over the poor fish dying like that.

“Bastard. Going back to school?” DiNozzo motioned to the pile of books scattered over the table.

“Yeah. I am working on my Doctorate in Forensic Anthropology.” the bell jingled again, Gibbs marched in obviously ticked off.

“Didn’t think he’d wait too long, I was on an errand.” Tony smiled brightly at him. He knew it was more than the amount of time he had taken. Tony’s Mate had felt his anxiety. The older man ordered his coffee and scanned the shop for threats.

“No offence, but he gets hotter every day.” Spencer took a deep drink hiding his smile, Tony gaped at him.

“Sitrep.” Gibbs pushed in the bench seat, forcing Reid into the corner. He was now in a perfectly defensible position.

“The older man, across the street. Stalking Reid. He assaulted him approximately twenty-one days ago. Fornell and Nyland enroute.” the way they acted you would never know they were discussing a crime.

“I’d bet Hotch is on his way as well.” Spencer ducked his head when sharp blue eyes seemed to look clear through him.

“Congratulations.” Tony beamed.

“Thanks.” Gibbs’ phone chimed and he set down his cup next to Tony’s.

“Stay on Reid. I’m taking the front Fornell and Nyland coming up left and right.”

“On it.” Gibbs walked like he always did, no one would think it odd, but no one would challenge him either.

Reid saw Fornell about four feet away from Davon, Gibbs was just hitting the far curb, when Nyland called his name. Davon darted left, crashing into Tobias. Gibbs had the man smashed into the brick wall while Fornell cuffed him. When he was secure Hotch rose from his SUV like a leviathan all menace and power. Dave stood next to him just as dangerous.

“That is how it’s done, folks.” Tony helped scoop all of Reid’s things into his bags, then escorted him out of the shop. Handing Gibbs his cup as if nothing had happened.

“Are you alright?” Aaron held him by his shoulders eyes taking in every inch of his frame.

“I’m fine. I saw him from the window when Tony came in. He didn’t approach me.” Spencer brushed his fingers down his chest.

“You're Mates, no one can say shit about how you act toward each other. You hug him if you need. This has nothing to do with professional situations, this is about you.” Gibbs growled, he may not seem like it to many but he was an intense snuggler and shameless in his affections with his Mate. He claimed a hug was the best way to assess his lover without groping.

Aaron wrapped around Spencer pulling him tightly against him. Spencer sighed his arms darting around the narrow waist of his Mate. They both moaned the Bond flaring once again. Tony placed his hand on Reid’s back catching him when they teetered.

“Deep breaths. There you go. It gets easier when the Bond locks. The surges stop.” Tony was watching the perimeter like a hawk.

“Come on you two, let’s get you back to work. I want to see this guys interview.” Dave clapped to get their attention.

“I’m sorry.” Spencer ducked his head embarrassed.

“For what?” Aaron stroked down his arm.

“All the trouble…”

“Nonsense, you are never any trouble. Never Spencer.” Aaron smiled all dimples and eyes.

“I’m gonna barf.” Dave teased, getting into the driver’s seat.

“We made him nauseous.” Reid snickered.

“Bonus us. Come on.”

“That’s a good pairing,” Gibbs told his Mate as they joined the procession. He was not about to let the FBI finish this without them. Because of Tony’s deep affection for the young man, Reid had become one of his, and he was pissed that someone dared threaten someone he cared for.

“They are good for each other.” Tony agreed.

“Did you know Shaman?”

“I knew,” Tony smirked. Not many knew he was so gifted, but Gibbs seemed to enjoy the fact.

Two hours later Fornell slid into Aaron’s office, Reid was sitting on the sofa reading a case file, Aaron behind his desk on the computer. “He cracked. Gibbs had barely stepped into the room. I thought the guy was going to pee his pants.”

“I’m sorry I missed that.” Aaron chuckled.

“He signed his confession. The Bureau has charged him with Hate Crimes as determined by the Civil Defense Act of 1968, Assault and Battery on a Federal Agent, Stalking, Breaking and Entering, Animal Cruelty, Evading and Eluding, Reckless Endangerment, Grand Larceny exceeding $5000, Public Intoxication cause he was so drunk when arrested, and Resisting.” Tobias grinned as he listed the charges.

“How long is he looking at?” Hotch had an idea, but there might be an offer on the table.

“Fifteen maximum. His lawyer is trying to get him out in five. We figure we will counter with ten. Anything to say, Reid?”

“No. Ten is acceptable. So no trial?” Spencer picked his thumbnail.

“He is adamant, he just wants to get it over with. He wants to see you.”

“Tough shit. He has nothing to say that I want to hear.”

“Ny found the two books he stole in his car. I’ll tell the AG you are happy with ten. Later Kid. Later Hotch.”

“Thanks, Fornell.” Aaron shook his hand and walked over to his Mate.” “You okay?”

“Absolutely. I am glad those books were found. The cost means very little to me. The fact that they are first editions and so rare was eating away at me. I’m relieved.” Spencer rest his head on Aaron’s hip right over his Mark. Every time he touched it, Aaron shivered. He figured that was why Reid did it.

“I’m glad you are safe.”

“I was safe the minute you took my hand.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“As stated in the records on this day a Divorce is immediately granted to the Plaintiff Aaron Michael Hotchner.” the judge began, Hotch tuned out what she said figuring he would read everything in the paperwork they would deliver within a few days of the decision. He was surprised to feel no guilt or shame. He expected to feel at least melancholy or hurt, but all he felt was calm and free. It was like a heavy shroud had been pulled away from him. He was anticipating the next step in his life, his life with Spencer. He rose when Tom did and thanked the judge before she left the bench.

Spencer was waiting by the elevators. He looked tired. Haley and her lawyer shoved their way past standing head to head speaking too fast for him to read their lips. Spencer had moved back knowing he wouldn’t ride down with them. No one needed the drama of that. Tom handed Hotch the photos and he glanced at them. The Marks really were beautiful. Aaron hadn't ever thought of them like that. A frisson of anxiety thrilled through his belly, and he looked up just in time to see Haley slap Spencer. He was moving before his Mate had regained his balance.

“You filthy little faggot. You ruined everything.” Reid wrapped his hands behind his back, showing no aggression as she punched him rocking him back against a bystander. She yipped as Hotch crashed into her, shoving her into the wall arms behind her back. He snarled deep and ugly in her ear freezing her in place so he could cuff her. Five cops slid to a stop, taking in the scene, trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

“I’m Dr Spencer Reid FBI,” he gave one of them his creds. “He’s Aaron Hotchner Unit Chief for the BAU.” his hand dipped into Aaron’s jacket pocket showing his creds to the confused officers. 

“What is the meaning of this?” a familiar judge marched down the hall power radiating around her.

“Forgive the disturbance, Ma’am. She struck Dr Reid as he was waiting at the elevator.” Hotch stepped back allowing the locals to take charge of her.

“Is this true?” the judge glared at Haley.

“He called me a bitch.” Aaron handed Spencer his handkerchief to dab the specks of blood from his lip. She had reopened the cut from Davon.

“I did not. I would never. I did not say anything to you.”

“You liar. You stole my husband, now you are trying to humiliate me, destroy me.” Haley wailed pathetically.

“He didn’t say a word to her ma’am. She just hauled off and smacked him.” a young man said boldly.

“She called him a foul name and then punched him. He did nothing to defend himself. Tall, dark, and Armani flew to the rescue.” a woman next to the youth said.

“Are you willing to give a statement to that effect?” one of the cops asked.

“Absolutely. Ain’t nobody got the right to hit another. I don’t care if it is a chick. There ain’t no reason for that type of violence.”

“That’s right Sweetheart.” the woman beamed proudly.

“What is the charge, Sir?”

“There is no charge, do you know who I am? Unhand me this instant.” Haley snarled, the cop’s eyes went impossibly wide.

“Assault of a Federal Officer and disturbing the peace,” Aaron said glaring at her. He wondered how many times she had acted this way, using his status to get herself out of trouble.

“Aaron! You can’t possibly be serious.” she was shocked.

“You just attacked my Soulmate. You are damn right I’m serious. You need help, Haley.“ Aaron said so compassionately she looked surprised.

“You help them collect the CCTV footage from all angles available.” the judge waved her bailiff on. “You can take their statements in my chambers, this way please.”

“Aaron? I’m sorry. Please.”

“It’s not me you should apologize to. And for your future edification. If Spencer is a faggot, as his Mate so am I. Remember that when you talk to our son.” Aaron gathered Spencer and escorted him back down the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dave unlocked the door grumbling about his lost luggage. He dropped his keys into the bowl on the table by the door and tossed his overcoat on the chair as he walked by. He was surprised Spencer and Aaron weren't cuddled up watching tv, like they had been every evening since they moved in. He knew they were home, their cars were in the driveway.

They were growing closer by the hour but were surprisingly chaste. You could feel the desire bubbling from both men, but they did nothing but snuggle. It was charming. They spoke for hours, planning their future, telling tales of their pasts, just laughing, taking their own time. 

Dave was meandering around hoping to locate them, so he could find out about the court's’ decision. He could faintly hear the tv upstairs and decided to get them to come to talk with him. He was growing accustomed to their presence and was kind of dreading the day they moved.

He peeked around the door frame to Aaron’s room. He did not expect that!

Aaron was propped up against the pillows, Spencer sat astride him. Aaron had one hand kneading Spencer’s right butt cheek over plaid sleep pants, the other holding the back of his head kissing the genius with a fervour that made Dave blush. Spencer was returning the kiss with the same enthusiasm, one hand knotted in Aaron's hair, the other he had no idea where it was. Aaron jolted then moaned and Dave got a pretty damn good idea where that other hand was.

“Well, good morning,” he announced cheerfully. It took every ounce of composure he had not to fall out laughing. Spencer yelped loud enough to hurt his ears then flew off of Aaron landing on the floor with a thud, Aaron by chain reaction bashed his head against the oak headboard, as his limbs were dragged off the bed with Spencer’s weight. Aaron sat up gracefully and glared dangerously at him. Spencer peeked over the edge of the mattress like a dishevelled scarlet Kilroy. 

“I’ll make coffee.” He got halfway down the stairs before he lost it.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Shit. Are you alright!" Aaron reached over pulling him back in the bed.

"Yes. I think I may hate Rossi. " Spencer pouted.

"Why?" 

"Boner-killer. I have waited years to get my hands down your pants, I'm millimetres from the goal and surprise, David Rossi. " Aaron chuckled.

"Poor baby." Aaron nibbled along his jaw.

"I know. So sad. " Spencer tipped his head giving his Mate access to his neck.

"How can I make it better?" He licked along his earlobe nosing the Mark behind his ear.

"Mmmm, you are getting warmer. " Spencer walked his fingers along Aaron's bare chest, down to his waistband.

"Feeling better?" A tug had him lifting his hips letting his lover pull his pants down just far enough to expose his bits. Spencer ran his fingers along his length, making him shutter.

"So much better. Impressive. Just look at how hard you are for me. I can't wait to feel you. Need to see you shatter. Can I Aaron? Can I watch you shatter?"

"Fuck Baby, you have a filthy mouth. Love your hands."

"I crave when my lover tells me what he likes. Tells me what he wants to do me, with me. Such a pretty cock. Hot and heavy in my hands." Spencer nibbled along his collarbone, soft open mouth kisses down his chest. A sharp nip to his nipple made him jump. Spencer swirled his tongue around his navel drawing a raw moan from deep in Aaron's chest. Reid stopped moving hot breaths puffing along his aching prick.

"Baby? " it took a lot of energy to look at Spencer. Hazel eyes pupils blown wide, kiss-swollen lips slightly parted. He looked like sex personified.

"I'm going to taste you." Aaron looked shocked, "Hasn't anyone ever tasted your beautiful cock, Aaron?"

" No. I...oh fuck. " Spencer licked up the thick vein. Placing tiny kitten licks to the glans, he licked away a drop of precome, rolling his eyes like he had found Ambrosia.

"Much better than I imagined." Spencer purred. Aaron whimpered.

"I can't last." 

"Then let go. Want it, Aaron. Want you to come for me." He swallowed him to the root. Aaron bucked up, clamping his hand over his mouth to stifle the scream.

"Oh my god. Fuck Baby, feels so good." Spencer hummed and he bucked up hard. " Sorry. " 

"It's okay. " Spencer drug his teeth up his shaft. Aaron fisted his hand in chestnut curls. Spencer moaned.

"You're gonna make me come, so fucking close Baby." Aaron tested his lover pumping his hips to get more. "Like that?" Spencer groaned around him.

"Keep going. God so good. Need to come. Baby, can I come?" Another hum vibrated his dick and he was lost. "Come on take it. Oh god. Now, Fuck Baby." 

Spencer watched as Aaron's body seized, his eyes rolling up showing only the whites as the first volley shot to the back of his throat. Aaron’s hand locked painfully in his hair, incoherent guttural noises passed his lips. He was glorious. 

Finally, his body fell limp. He was gasping for breath, shaking from the intensity. 

"That was amazing." Aaron panted.

"Yes, it was. " Spencer lay alongside him, his erection throbbing against his thigh.

"I've never..." he ran his fingers up Spencer’s length.

"We have time. "

"Want to watch you." Aaron kissed him tasting himself in Spencer's tongue.

"Scoot down a bit. Stay just like that." Spencer reached for the tube of lotion on his bedside table. He squeezed a generous amount on his cock, and slid along the groove next to Aaron’s hip bone. Spencer moved slowly, too slowly to be satisfying, so Aaron rocked his hips to meet the next thrust.

"That's it. Oh you are decadent. Mmmm, Aaron, can I? Please, oh Aaron please need too..." How he spoke between such devastating kisses Aaron would never know.

"Come on Baby, come for me." Spencer picked up the pace, Aaron grabbed his hip pulling him tighter to him.

"Oh god." keening high and long Aaron moaned as Spencer’s cock jerked painting them both in his release. Spencer's arms gave out, he collapsed on his lover uncoordinated and shivering.

"Breathtaking." Aaron kissed his cheek.

“Sticky.” Spencer rolled off of him laying in the tangled mess he landed. Aaron went to clean up gathering a couple warm cloths to clean his lover.

"You going to nap or join me for the relentless teasing?"

"Coffee."

"Yes, he said he was making coffee." Aaron chuckled.

"So far away. I'll just lie here and bask. Meet you in a few." Spencer curled up and wrapped his arms around the pillow.

"See you soon." Aaron kissed his temple.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~

Dave frowned as Hotch pulled the substantial pot in front of him. It was only pennies but it was the principal of it. Spencer’s voice drew their attention. The young man had Jack on his hip chattering away about of all things the origins of Tapioca.

“Hey, Buddy. Did you have a good nap?” Aaron peppered kisses on his son’s face making him squeal with laughter.

“He is freshly changed and by the way, he was chewing on his rabbit he is hungry.” Spencer pulled two jars of food from the cupboard turning on the tap to fill a bowl with water. He plopped the jars into the hot water while he got out sandwich fixings. He made three sandwiches, cleaned up and delivered lunch to the table. He came back with the bowl of water and a towel. “Give him to me.” Aaron handed Jack over and Reid arranged him on his towel covered knee.

“If it’s warm you owe me Hotchner.” one-handed Spencer took a bite of his lunch.

“Soaking it in hot water will not heat it through.”

“Feed him before he consumes my finger.” Aaron picked up the jar of green beans he also swore Jack would not eat, but Reid had insisted he would. He shook it and popped the top, causing Jack to bounce. Aaron stirred the glop and offered his son the rubber-coated spoon. The boy screwed up his face but did not reject the food. “See, told you. If you make it a good thing he won’t spit it out unless he genuinely hates it. Babies are consummate readers of micro-expressions. If you look like you're gagging he will think it’s bad for lack of a better word. Children’s tastes change all of the time and sometimes drastically. Also if they hear or see you refuse to eat something they will grow an aversion to it as well.”

“Haley hates green beans. Is that good Jack?” another spoonful disappeared.

“If she tried and he felt or saw her distaste, he would reject it on her reaction alone,” Reid said matter-of-factly.

“He is going to hate squash. There is no way I can pretend that is edible no matter how hard I try.” he tested the final bite and sighed when it was still slightly warm.

“I like squash, I will eat it with him. Now, say fish tacos, not happening.”

“Oh, agreed.”

“That is why he has Nonno Rossi. Hand over the spoon and I’ll feed him the pears. You eat your lunch. How long is Un piccolo staying? The pears are warm.” Jack babbled happily as Dave fed him dessert.

“No idea. Haley didn’t call last night, so I can’t be sure if she was released.” Aaron knocked on the table, trying to get Spencer to eat the other half of his substantially smaller sandwich. While he had added two kinds of meat, a few lettuce leaves, two slices of tomato, and mashed avocado, to Dave and Aaron’s he had added one slice of turkey, a leaf of lettuce, and one slice of tomato, and a smear of avocado to his own. The sandwiches were by no means too much, but there was no way the young man had had enough to eat.

“I’m full.”

“Spencer.” Aaron thought he may know why the young man seemed to make such spare meals for himself, but fed everyone else generously.

“I’m going to clean him up.” Reid went upstairs instead of the kitchen.

“Go easy, Aaron.” Dave warned.

“I know. Am I wrong?”

“No. Though I may agree with you, this is deeply ingrained. It will take patience and time to make him comfortable.” both men made their way upstairs, Spencer sat on Aaron’s bed playing with blocks with Jack.

“Come with Nonno a minute Jack, let’s go throw a ball for Mudgie.” Dave took the excitable child snatching his jacket as he left the room.

“Spencer?” Aaron sat down at the head of the bed in the position they used to watch tv.

“Aaron,” he responded dryly.

“Come up here and let me hold you.” Reid crawled up resting his head on Aaron’s chest, hand on his belly. “I don’t want to upset you. It kills me how afraid you feel right now.”

“Sorry,” Spencer said meekly.

“You say that so much for things that don’t require an apology. I hope one day you don’t feel the need to do that.”

“I am better than I used to be.” Reid sighed.

“I know that too. I don’t know how to say what I came in here for without it feeling like an attack.” Aaron kissed the crown of his head.

“I can’t promise not to get bristly, but I can feel your concern, your intent is good. Just say it.”

“Spencer, you don’t eat enough. I noticed a while ago that you make sure everyone gets a generous serving, then take a pittance for yourself. In all the years I have known you I have never seen you finish a sandwich.”

“I eat Aaron.”

“Yes you do. Spencer, I went to your final appointment. You are fifteen pounds underweight, you're potassium levels are crap, stemming from Hypoglycemia. This is a fact, and it’s something you can change.”

“I have a fast metabolism, I can’t change that.” Spencer’s was growing more upset.

“You can provide that body with enough food to be beneficial, instead of detrimental. Baby, you are harming yourself for no reason.”

“You don’t understand.” Spencer shot out of the bed toward the closet.

“I do understand, but things have changed. You don’t have to do without to take care of others anymore.” Aaron cringed when a surge of anger rolled up his gut, Spencer was pissed.

“You know nothing Hotch. You have no right to…”

“I have every right. I love you. I want to take care of you. You just don’t want to hear it. I may not have been there, but I can damn sure guess how things were when you were a boy. You had to scrimp and save just to stay afloat, every meal was pinched together, and sometimes there wasn’t enough. Because of who you are, you provided for your mother by taking less for you.”

“Don’t you dare judge my mother. You have no idea what she suffered through to provide for me.” the pain and anger from Spencer churned in his belly.

“I would never judge Diana. You know me better than that. I wish my mother had been half the parent she was. Shit! I am trying to tell you that I get it. I know why you are like this. You have been sacrificing for so long, you can’t do anything else. It’s a habit, but all habits can be broken. I am worried about you, I can feel you're still hungry after eating half a meal that is only big enough to feed a ten-year-old child. I will never let you go without ever again. I will make sure you have everything you will ever need. I’m only asking you to acknowledge the situation so we can find a way to rectify it. You are the second most important person in my life, I cannot stand idly by while you hurt the man I love.” Aaron threw up his hands in frustration.

“I can take care of myself.” Spencer darted out of the room and into his slamming the door before Aaron could catch up.

“Hotch!!” Dave shouted, he debated going down but the fact that he had Jack, was the winning factor.

“Let him cool off. Feel the Bond, what is it telling you?” Aaron sat on the floor next to his son.

“He’s upset, crying. I hurt his feelings.”

“Yes. Here’s a return volley. He is not Haley, he doesn’t need placating or grovelling after a fight. He is an adult and he needs a moment to piece everything you said together. You were hard but told the truth. He knows that. We both know he seeks solitude to think. Let him ruminate, it’s a healthy coping mechanism for him. You did nothing wrong. Sometimes we fight with those we love, and that is fine, as long as you both deal with it maturely.” Dave patted him on the shoulder.

“Do I treat him...like Haley treated me?” Aaron asked softly.

“No, you do not.” Spencer said vehemently. “You are trying to take care of me, not control me. I may not like everything you say, but I trust you enough to hear what you say. Yes, I get bent out of shape about mom, I know that. I have spent years protecting her, defending her. I refuse to stop caring for her just because I am an adult. I know you were not judging her, I know you better than that. I lashed out, and I am sorry that I said that.”

“I love how passionate you are about the things that matter to you. I wish I had a better way to say what I did. I’m sorry I hurt you.” Aaron was thrilled when Spencer sat next to him laying his head on his shoulder. 

“Why are you surprised? I love you, just because we fight, that will never change.” he placed a soft kiss on Aaron’s neck.

“I’m not used to it, I figured you wouldn’t speak to me for a few days.”

“Oh, Beloved. That is manipulative and juvenile, not to mention cruel and petty. I can’t imagine not talking to you, not touching you. That is punishment, and that isn’t our way. I can think of better ways to discipline you.” Spencer nipped his shoulder.

“Do tell.” Aaron rubbed his thumb over Spencer’s Mark making him shiver deliciously.

“Maybe later, Rossi’s listening.”

“Maybe he will learn something.”

“Hey now.” Dave waggled his finger at them but was smiling with them.

“Are we okay?” Aaron plucked the top of Spencer’s ear.

“Of course. I may have a solution to your concerns. If I eat six small meals a day instead of three large, I can up my caloric intake, and not have to force myself to eat til I feel sick.” Spencer offered.

“You get sick if you eat a whole sandwich?” Aaron asked horrified.

“It’s psychosomatic. I convinced myself that if I ate any more I’d get sick. I don’t throw up, I just feel uncomfortable and achy. I have never not eaten deliberately. I get too lost in my head or lose track of time but I always eat when I realize I’ve missed a meal.” Spencer explained, “What do you think of my idea?”

“That sounds like a good plan. I can help by reminding you.” Aaron hugged him, grateful that Spencer was willing to accept his help.

“I can make you Biscotti, and we can find a way to pack the meals you will need at work.” Dave offered.

“I have an idea for that as well. Bento boxes.” Spencer offered.

“A what?” Rossi asked.

“A Bento Box is a single serve meal container, most common in Japanese cuisine. I can order them online.”

“Grab my laptop.” Aaron pushed on his hip. Spencer laughed but got up as he was told.

Aaron pocketed his credit card having convinced Spencer that since it was his idea to feed him up a bit, that he should help pay for the means. He knew his Mate didn’t buy it, but he did allow him to spoil him. He scanned his list making sure that everything they ordered went through. 

He chuckled at some of the silly things they had gotten. A My Neighbour Totoro two-tier Bento, a bottle style decorated with cats, an elegant Bamboo Bento, a pink three tier pink bottle style Dave insisted on. They had giggled at all of the accessories that could be gotten as well. Besides the carrying bags and chopsticks and utensils that they came with, they ordered condiment cups, Halloween picks, mini sauce bottles, and four hard boiled egg moulds. R2D2, a dinosaur skull, a skull, and a frankly creepy looking whimsical bat.

Spencer was like a kid in a candy shop. He had been almost giddy with each thing they added to the cart. Aaron had enjoyed splurging on him. It was so different spoiling someone that was grateful, than one who expected things they wanted as their due. A knock on the door broke his train of thought. Dave answered, ushering Garcia, Morgan, and Sam in arms laden with bags.

“Were you able to get everything?” Spencer bounced on his toes excitedly.

“Of course, I was shopping. You dare to question my skills?” Garcia leaned in placing a loud kiss on his cheek.

“What’s all this?” Hotch asked trying to peek at the bag in Derek’s hand.

“My Baby Genius set us on a mission. There are a few big boxes in my Der Bear’s truck. Hotch please help me with these.” she ducked out of the way, quite pleased when all of the rest of the men dashed out to gather the rest of the packages.

“Penelope?” Aaron followed behind her. She set down her bags and flopped onto the sofa with a tired sigh. The others returned and lined up a bit awkwardly. There was a new crib and mattress, a highchair, and an extremely nice stroller.

“Surprise.” Spencer cried making Aaron’s jaw drop.

“I...I can’t.” Aaron dropped his head so that they didn’t see his tears.

“Aaron?” Reid sounded anxious.

“You did all this for Jack. Spencer, I can’t breathe.” he sniffed.

“Go hug your man. It’s happy tears. He’s overwhelmed.” Dave whispered. Spencer eased up to his Mate afraid to touch, but unwilling to ignore his tears. Hotch’s hand shot out pulling him into a fierce hug.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“I love him. I wanted to take care of him too. So you’d be happy, less worried.”

“I am happy. This is incredible, you surprised me. I am not used to being treated like this.” Aaron kissed him pouring out every ounce of love he had for his lover.

“Dayum.” Derek teased.

“That is so hot.” Garcia fanned herself. “I will go down with this ship people.” Spencer barked out a laugh. Aaron looked at him confused so he whispered what she meant, causing Hotch to laugh as well.

“Where do these go?” Derek asked hefting the crib box.

“The room I use,” Spencer said blushing when Aaron looked at him brow arched.

“I have no intentions of sleeping alone again. Last night was the best I’ve ever slept. Unless you don’t want me to sleep with you yet.” Reid ran his hand down his back.

“I didn’t want to assume.” Aaron waggled his eyebrows.

“Please, assume. You are probably right.”

“Oh you are mine aren’t you?” Aaron kissed his forehead.

“I do not want to hear it.” Morgan made his way upstairs.

“I do. I like details Bubby.” Penelope scooped Jack up after he crawled to her.

“We slept, no details.” Spencer nudged her toe.

“No, the details weren’t until this morning.” Dave rolled his eyes, carrying the highchair into the kitchen.

“You are the one that looked in the door,” Aaron said Spencer pushed him onto the sofa and followed Morgan upstairs with the mattress.

“You left the door open. I’m traumatized.” Rossi shivered animatedly.

“Not as traumatized as if you had stayed there, Pervertito.” Spencer disappeared around the wall.

“Smart ass little whelp.” Dave grinned.

“You Bossman, need to go through these bags, the clothes need to be washed, the toys cleaned, and the essentials put up.” Garcia plopped a bag in his lap.

“Thanks, Pen.” he squeezed her hand.

“My pleasure.” she squeezed back.

~~~~~~~~~~

Hotch rushed through the bullpen his belly in knots, his mind awash in information. Spencer walked up the catwalk tapping Dave’s door as he went. He got a nod when he knocked on Hotch’s office door frame. Rossi ducked in and closed the door.

“Are you okay?” Spencer asked sitting in the far chair.

“I’m a bit overwhelmed.”

“What happened? Let us help you figure it out.” Dave crossed his legs settling in.

“She got twelve months for Assault and Battery of a Federal Agent because the judge said her derogatory slur made it a hate crime. Six months for Disorderly Conduct for the Assault occurring at the Courthouse, sentences to run consecutively.” Aaron ran his hand through his hair.

“I didn’t think they’d be so harsh.” Spencer bit his lip.

“They weren’t as harsh as they could have been, she was looking at six years. Your letter went quite a ways toward shortening that time. This is not your fault Spencer. She brought this on herself. I don’t like the thought of her being locked up, but she committed the crime. No one should be immune from the law.” Aaron rolled his pen absently. “Haley will be housed in Fluvanna.”

“What about Jack?”

“I have been granted full custody, she signed her rights away. I never would have kept Jack away from her. I don’t understand that. Jess and I tried to talk to her, we tried to make her reconsider. I would have taken him to see her whenever we could.”

“Maybe she can’t bear the thought that he would see her incarcerated. I am certain she will change her mind.” Dave offered.

"She said knowing he was truly mine she didn't want...she said her life was so much better imagining Jack was some stranger's child, she couldn't fake it anymore. I had destroyed that sliver of joy with that DNA test." Hotch wiped his eyes, pulling his blazer straight visibly trying to hide the pain he was in.

"I am so sorry she hurt you like that. I think that this might be the best for Jack. If she acts like she hates him he will suffer his whole life. I don't understand it, but I can't see allowing that toxicity around him. Ever." Spencer said trying to control his temper.

"I agree with Spencer. What else?" Dave asked.

“She left a letter for Jessica. She wants her to pack up the house and store her things, then sell the house, and deposit the funds into her account. She expects her to deposit a hundred dollars a week in her resource account. I reminded her that I maintain half of the house, that Jack and I could live in the house until her release, she said that Spencer and I could raise my spawn without her financial backing. She was offered a few moments to spend with him before they took her away, but she said, ‘He’s not my son. I have no desire to hold that child.’ I couldn’t think. I thought she loved him.” Aaron sounded devastated.

“That heartless bitch.” Spencer hissed fury flooding through the Bond surprising Aaron with it’s intensity.

“What will I tell him? How do I tell my son that his mother didn’t want him?” Spencer could feel Aaron’s heartbreaking.

“We will tell him the truth. We will be tactful and concise as we explain the situation as we know it. We will not lie, we will not exaggerate, we will not bad mouth her. Maybe one day, she will wake up and realize what she is throwing away, and seek him out. It will be up to Jack if she is allowed that privilege. Until that time we will pour every ounce of love we have into raising him so in spite of her choices he will never feel abandoned.” Spencer told him.

“You are amazing. I am so blessed to have you.”

“And I you. You don’t owe her any more consideration. She has proven herself unworthy of your regard. She is the past, and in my opinion insignificant. We have five more hours of work barring a case. I suggest we get our shit done, collect our son from daycare, and go home.” 

“I agree. Your Mate makes sense to me.” Dave stood up and crossed the room, he silently pulled the blinds and left the room.

“He okay?” Morgan motioned toward the office.

“He will be. They need a few to gather. He will say something when he’s figured things out for himself. Be supportive but patient.” Rossi left them thinking and disappeared into his office. 

The team stayed near their desks hoping the silent support was enough to bolster their boss and friend.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Spencer was standing in the baby aisle, picking up organic baby food jars and reading each one before he dropped them in the cart. He knew exactly how many jars they would need for a week, and even bought some to send to Jessica’s for the days she had him while they were on a case. They had all fallen in love with this markest Spencer had introduced them to. It had a prime meat selection with certified butchers working at all times, an impressive cheese department. Vegetables and fruits from around the globe, and an herb and spice section that Reid had rightfully gushed about. There was nothing they couldn't buy in this huge market. Aaron and Dave enjoyed how much better they were all eating. Dave had even lost a few pounds. Spencer had gaine seven. They had separated hoping to minimize the time at the market. Aaron was grabbing the beverages and fruits and vegetables, Rossi was at the butcher counter then the cheese counter. Spencer was in charge of everything else until they caught up. He was faster even though he read labels to make sure they were getting the most wholesome products possible. He read the snack container and huffed at the list of ingredients, too much sugar for a supposed healthy snack in his opinion. He grabbed diapers, rash cream, and wipes before making his way to the cereal aisle. He added Aaron’s oatmeal, Dave’s Cracklin Oat Bran, and his own Oreo O’s. A small box of Honey Nut and plain Cheerios joined the rest, they were perfect for finger foods for Jack. 

The boy sat in the basket chewing on his teether smacking Reid in the chest with his plush rabbit. An older woman giggled and gently pat his back as he walked past. He was loving how his relationship with Jack had grown. The boy had settled firmly into his heart and life without a single wave of trouble. He was as affectionate with him as he was with his father. Aaron walked around like a peacock whenever Jack did something that made Spencer feel loved. The boy had taken to calling him Pa for the last few days and Spencer had been on cloud nine. Aaron didn’t tell him that Dave had been teaching the child to say Daddy for Hotch, Papa for Spencer, and Nonno for himself. 

Spencer smiled, he wandered dropping things from all of their lists as he perused each aisle, telling the boy everything he was getting. Finished with his third of the list, he made his way over to the liquor area to find his Mate talking to two women. He heard the petite brunette ask where Haley was?

“She and I divorced a few weeks ago.” Aaron had done everything he could to protect her when he ran into their old friends. He was vague when telling about her location.

“Oh, that is a shame. I really must contact her, arrange a playdate with my Mercedes.” the brunette said sadly.

"I have sole custody. You can call me anytime." Aaron gave the woman his card. She and her husband were good people, and their daughter, while a few months older, was a delicate little pearl that Jack adored.

“How are you holding up Aaron?” the bottle redhead asked pushing out her chest for Aaron to see more clearly. Spencer bit his lip to not laugh. Like anyone in the store hadn’t seen her well-displayed bosoms. 

“I am well thank you.” Aaron flinched as she ran her fingers down his sleeve.

“Perhaps you and I could have dinner this weekend, catch up?” she purred oblivious of his discomfort.

“I have plans.” Aaron stepped back, trying to make distance. She followed.

“Maybe, tonight? I have nothing to do.” she batted her false eyelashes animatedly.

“Does that really work for you?” Spencer asked humour high in his words.

“Excuse you. How rude.” she angled closer to Hotch, Aaron angled closer to him.

“Seriously? You stand here making unwanted advances on a man that told you he just got divorced, and I am rude? I beg to differ.” Spencer stepped back a bit giving Aaron a place to move closer to him and out of her reach.

“It’s okay Spencer.” Hotch rest his hand on Jack’s back getting a huge babble and monumental kicks of excitement.

“It most certainly is not. It is uncouth and unseemly.” Reid stated.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” the redhead wailed drawing more attention to them.

“I am his friend. I cannot understand why you would deliberately call more attention to yourself. Are you that desperate to be seen that you must behave in such a wanton manner?” Reid scowled at her.

“You are a nasty little man.” she snarled.

“Perhaps.” Spencer arched his eyebrow amused.

“Juliette, please. He is right, your advances were unwanted and quite frankly disturbing. I think we should all be going our separate ways.” Aaron kept his hand on his son, trying to protect him from the display. His other he rest on the small of Spencer’s back.

“Well, now we know why you are divorced, don’t we? Poor Haley tossed aside for a homewrecking whore. How the mighty have fallen.” her friend gaped.

“Jules! That is uncalled for. We have no idea what happened.” she tried to tug her away.

“It’s obvious. Aaron found himself a twink. How anyone would find that common bit of trash desireable is beyond me.” some people gathered gasped she smirked looking at the crowd, thinking them on her side.

“I assume that was meant to insult me? How adorable that you find yourself so important that you think your opinion matters to me. I can assure you, it does not.” Spencer kept his voice even.

“I think it's interesting that she thinks the young man is a homewrecking whore, while she made advances on the other with a wedding band and a three-carat ring on her finger. I admit I was flattered when she recognised me earlier but was disgusted when she offered me a night I wouldn’t soon forget. Then to find her here again trying to pick up another, I must say it’s tacky at the very least.” Dave grabbed two bottles of red and moved over to the whites.

“How dare you.” she was seething. Her friend had given up attempting to pull her away and had stepped off to distance herself.

“How dare he? How dare you? You claim to be Haley's friend, yet you put moves on her ex-husband the instant you discovered he was single. Deplorable. That as I have been informed is a serious infraction of the sisterhood rules.” Spencer handed Rossi two bottles of the marinade wine when the older man pointed.

“And you were sleeping with her husband? That is acceptable? You are repulsive.” she flung her hair haughtily.

“You assume much. Since you are so willing to lay down for others you have inferred that all people are that way, you would be mistaken. I feel sorry for your spouse.” Spencer walked forward with a slight push from his Mate.

“You disgusting wretch.” she kicked the side of their cart. Spencer spun.

“You ma’am are a foul, mannerless harpy. You stand here speaking of relationship decorum as if you are an expert, yet you have propositioned two men in the span of thirty-four minutes, all while wearing a wedding set. All I see is a desperate, attention-seeking, pathetic cur, trying to make everyone around her feel small to elevate her self perceptions. You parade around with your hair extensions, badly sized collagen lips, disproportionate breast implants, comically long lashes, and noxious perfume like you are God’s gift to the male gender. I promise you, you have nothing to offer him, that I can’t provide. You madam are not just pathetic, you are pitiable. I feel nothing but contempt for you. You are nothing but a desperate, clumsy, common bully.” Dave chuckled at the look on her face. It was priceless. The slow applause from many gathered was a nice touch.

“Fuck you.” she yelled.

“Clever. Did you think of that deep and insightful come back up all by yourself?” Reid crossed his arms, proving the matter closed in his eyes.

“Come on Spencer, you have won this hands down.” Aaron was amused by his lithe Mate squeezing between the handle of the cart and his own body, a heated line against his frame.

“You are…” she was stuttering trying to come up with some sort of rebuff. 

“He is my Soulmate. I would thank you to watch your mouth.” Aaron glared at her every inch the Unit Chief.

“He’s you're what?” she was gobsmacked.

“I am his Soulmate. He is my heart.” Spencer stood proud and strong in front of Aaron.

“I warned you. I told you one day you're indiscriminate behaviour would bite you in the ass.” the brunette scolded as she literally dragged the floundering redhead away.

“Come on Baby. I need to get you home.” Aaron whispered in his ear.

“Yes my love. I’m sorry Aaron.” Spencer stayed tucked into his side half snuggling half hiding. Aaron could feel the embarrassment heavy in their Bond.

“Don’t be ashamed. I have never had anyone stand up for my honour before.”

“I should have been the bigger man and walked away.” Spencer rubbed his cheek on his shirt.

“I hate to say it, But Baby that was hot as hell.”

“What?”

“I got enthused.” Aaron chuckled when his playful love looked at his waist. “Yep, seriously enthused.”

“Oh. You are welcome.” Spencer snickered.

“And when we get home, I intend to repay the favour.”

“Lucky me.”

“Definitely. I am going to do things to you we have only dreamed of.” Aaron’s voice was deep and gravelly, Spencer shivered. “Yes my sweet Mate. Tonight I am going to make you scream.”

“Aaron.” Spencer whimpered.

“Now who’s enthused?” Aaron chuckled. He jumped when fingers hidden by Spencer’s body, tickled along the obvious bulge in his pants. “Naughty boy.”

“You have no idea.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Jessica marched through the door of Jack’s daycare one step below livid. Aaron had called and asked if she could pick up Jack after work because they were busy with a local case and he couldn't get away. She had felt awful having to say no, but the office was so short staffed that she had to be at a meeting. He had sworn he understood and promised he would take care of it. She had just finished the meeting when she got a call from the daycare wondering if anyone was going to pick up Jack. 

It was two hours past the normal time he would have been picked up, and she was worried not only about why the child was still there but because of the exorbitant costs the place charged for extended care. It was not like they didn’t have providers, the facility remained open until nine pm. She checked her watch to find it only seven fifteen, well within their operating hours.

“Ms Brooks, so kind of you to come down on such short order. I am Mrs Phelps, the headmistress.” She had never met the severe woman, having only dealt with the administrator and the care providers.

“Of course, I wasn’t aware that Aaron had asked for him to remain longer than his normal time. I am sorry for any inconvenience.”

“We were quite surprised ourselves. We received no call from Agent Hotchner, and that is why we called you. It is in our contract that Jack may have days where he might be needing extended hours, but it is so odd for his father not to call us.” she lead Jessica to the large playroom set up for Jack’s age group. She watched him crawling after a boy both laughing as one of their providers chased them a tickle to each as they went. A guard stood outside the door. She had also never seen that before.

“As is our custom, the collection of fees is due before the child can leave the premises. I am certain you understand.” she was forcibly led to the office area.

“I do Mrs Phelps. I am also aware that there is an account set up that pays for this type of situation. None of the financial decisions are mine, nor my responsibility. If you have anything to discuss pertaining to the business aspect of this you need to contact Aaron. I will be picking up my nephew now.” Jessica turned, catching a glimpse of chestnut hair in the side office. “Spencer?” she entered the office ignoring the owner’s screech.

“Jess, I am so sorry they bothered you. I tried to call Hotch, but his phone is off, he can’t answer if he is in the field. I was supposed to go back, to help after I dropped him with Will.” Spencer was wringing his hands refusing to make eye contact with her. The only reason he acted like this is if someone in this place had attacked him in some way.

“How long have you been here Honey?” she rest her hand on his arm.

“Two hours, eight minutes, twenty-two seconds.”

“Why didn’t they let you... Why was Dr Reid denied the right to pick up his child?” she asked sharply. Spencer looked at her surprised.

“This...person is not listed on his guardian forms. He is being detained for the police to question. We take threats to our charges quite seriously here at Kinderhaven.” Mrs Phelps said glaring at Spencer. The young man deflated even more. It broke her heart.

“I know for a fact he is on the list. I was there when Aaron added his Soulmate Dr Reid and Peer Agent Rossi.” Jessica rubbed Spencer’s back hoping to soothe him.

“I assure you, he is not on the documents. The only names we have on record are Agent Hotchner and his wife. His female wife.” Spencer slumped into the chair defeated.

“I know for a fact that his ex-wife is not on any guardian paperwork. She is not allowed contact with the boy. At her behest. I demand you tell me what kind of establishment you are running here.”

“Mrs Phelps, law enforcement is her for the paedo.” a young man said sneering at Reid. Spencer sniffed, and she could tell by the way his shoulders lightly bounced he was crying.

“See them in Andy.” Mrs Phelps ordered.

“Now just you wait a minute here. How dare you.”

“Jess, please. Don’t make a scene. If Jack sees. He can’t see me arrested. Please.” the two officers shoved him against the wall frisking him and fastening zip ties to his wrists.

“He has an empty holster here.” the one warned the other.

“My weapon is in my car gun safe.”

“Shut up.” one of the officers bashed Spencer’s head against the wall, he cried out but did nothing to resist them. The younger of the two read him his Miranda rights.

“Spencer, this is wrong. You can’t allow them to do this.”

“Lady, you need to mind your own business. This sick fucker is right where he belongs.”

“Where is my son?” the furious roar echoed through the halls making everyone turn to look. Aaron marched down the hall Dave at his side the team flanking them. To Spencer, he looked like an avenging angel with his battalion. Not many would stand against them with how they were posturing dangerous and righteous.

“Agent Hotchner, please. You will frighten the children.” Mrs Phelps chastised.

“JJ, Emily, Morgan find Jack, put him under protective custody. What the hell? Unhand him this instant.” Aaron sidestepped the aloof woman, confronting the two cops roughly manhandling his Mate.

“What is the meaning of this?” Dave asked hoping someone would answer before his boss dropped his mind.

“David, thank goodness you are here. Aaron, she called the police on Spencer. She is having him detained as a risk to Jack. That young man in the light blue shirt used a foul term, where some of the children heard him. I tried to find out what was happening.” Jess explained to the two furious men.

“I know you did. Are you okay Jess?” Aaron didn’t take his eyes off of his Mate.

“Help him Aaron, he’s so broken.” Hotch walked around her reaching out to touch Spencer.

“Back off buddy unless you want a piece of this too.” the officer had his hand on his Tazer.

“What happened to your head?” Aaron fumed.

“I…”

“Shut up.” the cop shook Spencer making his arms jerk. Spencer winced but fell silent.

“David.” Spencer could feel the rage in his Mate, he was dancing on the edge of violence. Two other men came running in.

“Hotch?” William Lamontagne edged closer reading the situation and placing himself where he could be the most help. “Monty, could you please take Dr Reid into the office and cut him loose. Turner, Diggins you are to report back to your captain pronto. We got this all under control.”

“But…”

“No buts, you were told this was a false report and that detectives were being sent to clear it up. You defied orders. This is not going to look good. You arrested a Federal agent without cause.” Will explained. His partner gently took charge of Spencer using a pair of nippers to cut the zip ties.

“Madeline, what is the meaning of this?” Aaron said between grit teeth.

“Some strange man comes in trying to take a small boy. How was I supposed to respond? I was protecting your son.” she glared at him.

“You were doing no such thing. You knew Spencer was my Soulmate, I turned in all of the paperwork. You deliberately put my son and Soulmate in harm's way. I want his paperwork gathered right now, he will not be returning. And if you think this little show has ingratiated you to Haley or her father you may find you have just destroyed their last chance to be a part of his life. I hope what he offered was well worth it, I promise you will regret crossing me.” Hotch stood firm as she floundered.

“Hotch? What are you saying?” Jess asked.

“Madeline Phelps, sorority house mother to Haley Brooks. She insisted that Jack be enrolled here because it was secure, prestigious, and run by someone she knew, that she trusted. I can’t say for sure but if Haley didn’t put her up to this I would say it was Roy. He has been trying to get access to Jack here for weeks. I have had five calls from Jack’s primary caregiver telling me that Roy was here to pick up Jack. Either I or Spencer has picked him up early on those days.” Aaron explained to her.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn't want this to escalate. I hoped that Roy would back off, accept the schedule we had set. But as you can see, I was wrong. If this is as I suspect, I will have no choice but to rescind visitation for Jack’s safety.” she could see that was hurting Aaron. He had made so many concessions to include her family. “I’m sorry Jess.”

“I’m going to call my father. If I find out he did this.” she was furious.

“I’ll stay with her, you go take care of your Mate Impavido.” Dave escorted Jess away to a quiet room a staff member showed them too.

“Will?” Hotch approached the detective who was reading through all of the information in Jack’s file.

“It’s all here. Spencer is on his guardian list as Jack’s father. Roy is listed as his grandfather with no permission to pick him up.”

“Jess has always been Jack’s family call. I didn’t add Roy because of how he acted at the divorce. Can I check on him? He locked down our Bond, I can’t feel him.”

“Merde, sure he is free to go we will have paperwork but that won’t take him long.” Will pat his back as Aaron entered the room. “Monty.”

“You keep that ice on that bump you hear?” Monty carried the zip ties out in a gloved hand, there were small red spots on the edges.

“Yes Sir.” Spencer answered quietly.

“You okay Babe?” Aaron squat down in front of his Mate, there were a couple bandaids on his wrists.

“I’m fine Hotch.” 

“You don’t sound fine.”

“I’ll try harder. Are they done with me?” Spencer would not look at him.

“Yes, I see you wrote out your statement. I am sorry Spencer, I had no idea they would try anything like this.” he reached out to tuck an errant curl, Spencer flinched back.

“I know. I’ll catch you later.” Spencer dove around him rushing out the door and down the hall, ignoring everyone’s calls.

“Morgan and JJ have Jack, they are taking him home.” Dave could feel the pain in Aaron’s heart.

“He is running.”

“Give him time, this shook him hard. He loves you both, he will come back.” Rossi offered.

“Or he will reject the Bond. He has locked his half away, I can’t feel him Dave.”

“He won’t reject you. He loves you too much. He needs space, you need to let him have it.”

“I don’t want to lose him.” Aaron sighed.

“You won’t.” Dave replied with certainty.

“I hope you're right.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Life was so empty without Spencer. It had been eighteen days since the debacle at Kinderhaven, and the only one who had heard from Reid was Cruz when he had asked for time off. He had asked for three weeks, with an option to add more. They were on the jet returning from a case in Marina Del Rey, and Hotch was missing him more with each breath. He had become achy and extremely tired as the days passed. It was like he had gotten the flu. Dave said it was the Bond reacting to their separation. The Registry Shaman had agreed.

It had been proven that Phelps and Roy Brooks had planned this, intending to have Roy pick up Jack and be long gone before Hotch could be informed. Aaron had felt Spencer’s emotional angst and the instant they had their UnSub in cuffs he had gone to find him. The irate text from Jess had given him an idea where to start. Roy had been confronted and informed that by court order he was no longer allowed to see his grandson. He had been devastated but stepped back when he was informed that Aaron had refused to file kidnapping charges on him in lew of the restraining order. Madeline had been charged with conspiracy. The fallout had been enormous. Kinderhaven had been closed down until a new headmaster was found. A solid intelligent man that had personally sought Aaron out to check on Jack. The man had impressed Hotch, and he had re-registered at the facility. Jack would receive top-notch care, and spend his primary school years in the same building. 

Garcia had offered to track Reid down, so at least they had an idea, but Aaron had refused, needing Spencer to feel no pressure. The Bond with Dave was the only way he knew Spencer was safe. Dave could feel the young man was sad but uninjured. That was a comfort. Jack seemed to be harder to handle at dinner and bedtime, calling for his Pa. The boy’s sadness was killing Hotch. His cell phone rang, the call from a blocked number.

“Hotchner.”

“Are you Aaron?” the voice was strained, but firm.

“Yes ma’am. How can I help you?”

“Spencer is sick. He needs you to come and take care of him.” the woman said a hint of anger in her tone. He punched the speakerphone option so the team could listen.

“I don’t know where he is ma’am. I would be there if I knew.” the jet had grown quiet as he spoke.

“He’s in Vegas.”

“Diana?”

“Yes. He fell into a coma early this morning. You need to come now.” Aaron gasped, his heart hammering in his chest.

“A coma? I can get a flight when we land, I am on the Bureau jet right now.” Dave pulled his cell rushing to the front of the plane as he spoke.

“I understand.” she sighed defeated.

“Able is rerouting us to Vegas. Cruz has authorized us to go. There is a case we can take they had assigned it to team two, but we are technically closer.”

“Diana. I’m on my way.” Hotch promised. “What is his location?”

“Bennington, they have him admitted as a severed Bond victim.” she was so sad and frightened.

“I didn’t. Oh my god.” Aaron dropped his head in his hands.

“I know you didn’t. Spencer is trying to reject the Bond without harming you. I know that sounds odd, but he thinks he is protecting Jack and you. That woman hurt my baby. Scared him. Did you hear what she called him? I haven’t seen him so used up since high school” he had a feeling she was scary when she was angry.

“She has been dealt with Ma’am. I don’t want to sever the Bond. He is the best thing that has happened to me next to my son. I don’t want to lose him.”

“I knew you were a good man the day I met you. I know you can’t change anything, but please hurry. I don’t know how long I can stay lucid.”

“ETA an hour twenty minutes Mrs Reid.” Dave offered.

Who is that?”

“David Rossi ma’am.”

“His Peer. He was so excited to tell me about you. I was thrilled that you had stood up. That you had adopted him. He needs people like you, he deserves it. He loves you, Mr Rossi, don’t make me regret my faith.”

“No ma’am, I won’t. He is a treasure.”

“I must get off the phone and get back to him. I will see you soon.”

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you for calling.”

“You are welcome.” she hung up, plunging the plane into silence.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer looked terrible, drawn, pale enough to be grey, lifeless. Aaron stood outside his door observing through the window as the nurses prepared him for Bond renewal. The Shaman had said if they had waited for even one more day they would have lost him. Aaron was torn with what they were doing. If Spencer didn’t want this, he would be essentially forcing him. While he selfishly wanted Spencer, he didn’t want Reid to regret anything.

“You are just as handsome as he described,” Diana said easing to his side.

“Thank you.”

“Walk with me.” she weaved her hand to take his arm, he bent his elbow to hold her hand closer. “You mustn't think of this as forcing him. He loves you so purely, unconditionally. You are affirming, telling him how much you want this. How far you are willing to go to keep him by your side.” she was just as observant as her son.

“It feels like I’m choosing for him. I admit I am not strong enough to let him go. I will live with his anger, I can survive that.” he pat her hand as she stopped outside the changing rooms.

“I promise you he won’t regret this. Now, go get ready, I’ll check on him.”

“Thank you Diana.” he gave her a peck on the cheek.

“You are welcome, Aaron. I am so glad he found you.” she walked off her stride strong and purposeful. She was a formidable woman.

Aaron let the nurse guide him through the hall to Spencer’s room. The team stood milling as he got ready.

“You stay with him as long as it takes Impavido, we can handle the case. Focus on you. We will check in as time allows. I will call you if we need help.”

“Alright. Be safe.” JJ gave him a squeeze. He looked at the room, the shutters were now pulled over the observation windows giving them privacy. Aaron stepped into the room. It was warm, and comfortable though small. The king sized bed was made up in burgundy Egyptian cotton sheets he had bought, the heavy feather comforter was cosy with enough weight to make Spencer happy, he would love it for cuddling on the sofa. He shucked off the robe he was wearing and slid into the bed as nude as his Mate. As instructed he tugged Spencer to him manhandling him so he could spoon him from behind.

Spencer was cool to the touch, so still. It was disconcerting, he was always so warm against him, so alive. Aaron whispered in his ear about his love, how much he needed him, how much he missed him. He rubbed along Spencer’s chest, belly hip, and thigh gentle touches to ease him, to soothe his weary body. A nurse stepped in silently and checked the IV in Spencer’s hand. She checked Aaron resting her hand on his abdomen to make certain he was warm. She inspected his Mark seeing it was still bright, as he had been warned. She bade him get some rest, promising him that his presence alone would be enough to reach his Mate. 

He drifted in and out, he had no idea for how long when Dave stopped by to fill him in. Aaron took the time to use the facilities and grab a bite to eat. The case was complicated because some of the bodies were so old they were having a hard time identifying them. They knew it was the same killer because the killer had taken souvenirs. The men’s penises were all surgically removed. After discussing the investigation so far, Dave left to grab some sleep. Aaron returned to Spencer.

Snuggled into the bed wrapped around his Mate, Hotch awoke his joints ached, feeling flushed. He lay still hoping the feelings subsided, but they lingered. The nurse came in and changed Spencer’s fluids. She felt Aaron’s forehead, frowning she gave a gentle pinch to his elbow making him wince. She pressed the call button then went to the cabinet behind him rummaging through things. Spencer’s doctor hurried in and the two had a whispered conversation. The doctor checked him over then told the nurse to set an IV for him as well.

The next time Dave came he felt better but extremely tired. The case had them all frustrated but things were looking up as they had identified three of the six men. The last body found appeared to be the newest buried, there for about six weeks as close as they could tell. By calculations there were about two months between murders, they didn’t have much to go on because no one had reported the three identified men missing. They were hopeful that one of the others would reveal how long the captives were kept before being killed. Their death was determined to be exsanguination since there were no other wounds, it was assumed they had bled out after the penis was severed.

Aaron shuffled into the room ready to collapse. Dave was allowed to enter the room when they discovered he was Aaron and Spencer’s Peer. He could hear Dave speaking softly in Italian to Spencer, he had no idea what he was saying, but he prayed it made sense to his Mate. Aaron cuddled around the too still body, and almost immediately drifted to sleep.

Aaron was warm and relaxed as he awoke. He was lying flat on his back a comforting and familiar weight laying along his body. Long fingers danced delicately along his abdomen.

“I can tell you are awake.” Spencer’s voice was rough from disuse. Aaron carefully lifted his arm to find the IV had been removed. He held Spencer as tightly as he could.

“Don’t you ever…” his voice caught. “Ever do this to me again. Do you understand me?”

“Aaron.”

“I asked if you understood Spencer?” Hotch asked again his desperation making his tone sharp.

“Yes. I understand.” Spencer sniffed.

“I can’t breathe without you. I don’t want to be without you. That was the most terrifying call I have ever gotten. To find out that you were dying just because you thought I would be better off without you. You selfish bastard, how dare you?” Hotch rolled on top of his Mate holding him hard enough to impede his breaths.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Spencer sobbed holding him just as fiercely.

“Not enough. Please Baby. Please?” Aaron kissed him rough and punishing, pouring everything he felt into it. His pain, love, and need. Spencer kissed back trying to say the same things. Aaron clawed at him, trying to touch all of him at once, trying to reignite the Bond Spencer held so tightly. He knew the Bond was driving them, the doctor had warned him that the Bond may press them to consummate.

“Aaron. My Aaron.” 

“Need you. Need you.” Aaron fumbled on the table next to the bed, grabbing the bottle of lube the hospital had provided. He coat himself working a generous amount of slick over his length. As Spencer’s Mate, there would be no pain, they were made for each other. He lined himself to Spencer’s entrance adding steady pressure then backing off teasing him until the head slipped past the clenching rim. 

“Oh god.” Spencer clung to him, gasping. Aaron slid deeper, coaxing sinful sounds from Spencer. When he bottomed out he took up a strong steady pace, chasing what he wanted. 

“So tight around me Baby. Fuck." Aaron kissed him deeply stealing his breath, tasting his cries.

“Feels so good. So full. Oh, Aaron. Harder, come on.”

“You want me to fuck you, Baby? Want me to pound this little ass into the mattress?” Spencer groaned at his words, he loved Aaron's filthy mouth.

“Yes. Yes. Take it, take what you need. Make me yours.” Spencer met him thrust for thrust. 

“Gonna come Baby. Fuck. Want it? Want me to mark you, Paint your insides, show everyone who you fucking belong to?”

“Yes! So close Aaron. I’m gonna come so hard on your cock. There! Just like that. Fuck.” Aaron loved how only he got Spencer in all his unfiltered glory.

“Need you to come for me. Come on, I need to...Now, Come Now!”

Spencer’s back bent sharply, jaw dropped, glorious sounds pour from his mouth, nails cut crescents into his back. Aaron watched as fluids shot from Spencer’s cock at the same time his orgasm slammed into him. The Bond flared causing both men to cry out, neither could focus on anything other than each other. The orgasm pulled, dragged out by the Bond as it settled and locked them together. The sensations melted away, Spencer lay motionless, passed out from the intensity. Aaron tried to catch himself as he too collapsed into the gentle ether.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron opened his eyes grateful the lights were set low. He felt better than he had in weeks, but he was also hypersensitive. Every nerve was alive, not painful, energized. He and Spencer had made love all day, each time less lost the frenzied Drive. This was the clearest his mind had been all day, but he was no less desperate to feel his Mate. He swept his hand over the left side of the bed, thrilled when his questing fingers found his sweet lover. The instant his hand felt Spencer’s skin his shaft began to harden. Spencer moaned low and filthy rolling over on top of him.

“What’s going on?” Aaron wondered out loud. Spencer nibbled along his collarbone.

“You, my love have an impressive Bonding Drive. The Bond was impeded, it demands we consummate. Often.” Spencer stated between open-mouthed kisses across his chest. He hissed when cool slick was slathered along his length, then shouted as his prick slid effortlessly into his lover’s body.

“Fuck. Look at you, my god you are sinful. Say it, talk to me, Baby. Want to hear you. Tell me.” Aaron had never felt such pleasure. So much consuming desire. His willowy genius undulated drawing him closer and closer to the edge.

"Fuck. So good Love. When I first saw your beautiful cock, I was worried if I could take it all. But, mmmm, the stretch is so sublime, just the right type of burn I crave, proof that you are made for me. I like the ache when you are done with me."

"I love to watch you squirm in your chair, I get hard knowing I made you do that. I just want you to come up and let me fuck you right there in my office. Imagine. You bent over my desk, pants around your ankles, my cock buried in this perfect little ass. The team ten feet away. I can see how hard you'd fight to stay quiet. Then when I'm done, I press that sweet little plug you have at home, inside you to keep my come where it belongs. I bought a gag after the first time I had that fantasy. Want to try the gag I bought? I think the red ball will look so pretty between your lips."

"Fuck Aaron. Yes, I'll wear a gag so you can fuck me in your office. I want to watch you strut around knowing I'm a mess at my desk, marked so everyone knows who wrecked me."

"I won't be able to only have you once. I will need you around me constantly. Shit Spence, I'm getting close." Aaron gripped Spencer's hips just to feel his body move. 

"I love the way you touch me. The marks your hands leave on my hips, I hate to see them fade. I've never done this before. How do I ride Aaron? Like how deep you are inside me? Yes! Right there! Please Sir, please!!. Need it Aaron, need to feel you." Aaron bucked up randomly just to see Spencer's eyes roll up when he hit his prostate.

"God Baby, you move like quicksilver. You’re so hot and tight around me. I need to move. I can't wait, you are making me come Baby."

“Touch me Aaron take me with you.” Spencer bounced to meet every thrust. Aaron licked his palm, focusing on only the glans, as Spencer lost his rhythm. That was just fine because Aaron bellowed coming hard as the velvet sheath clamped down on him, wicked flutters milking him for every drop. They were both drifting when the door softly whooshed open. He raised up on his elbow wrapping a protective arm around his Mate.

“Easy Agent Hotchner. I mean your Mate no harm. I just need to clean you both up. Make sure you are well.” Aaron tried to find it in himself to be embarrassed, but couldn’t locate a smidgen of concern. He didn’t feel her wash him down.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron groaned his body stiff and sore like he had run a marathon. He rolled over a monumental stretch making his back pop. He was starving. He groped next to him and found an empty bed. He opened his eyes to find his Mate only to see Diana sitting in the chair next to the bed.

“Good morning,” she said with a kind smile.

“Morning Ma’am. Where’s Spencer?” He sat up not remembering putting on pants but glad he had.

“He is in the shower. He has visited the Shaman, and she has verified that the Bond is complete and secure. He needs to replace the weight he lost, but he swears you all have a system that has seemed to work for him, so she is willing to release him.”

“Oh. That’s good. How are you doing?”

“I’m well. I can’t tell you how pleased I am that Spencer has found his Soulmate. I have worried, that he would be alone when I am gone. This relieves my mind.” Diana handed him a glass of water.

“Thank you. I am blessed to have him and my son. I don’t know what I would do without them.”

“Good man. My son speaks quite highly of your son. He adores the boy. I would like to meet my grandson, Aaron.”

“I would like that too. He needs strong loving people in his life, and I can’t imagine anyone more worthy of the name Grandmother. You are an amazing woman. You reared an exceptional son.”

“There’s that southern charm he warned me about.” she chuckled, “I hope to do the title proud. I am thrilled to have a son-in-law and a grandson. Thank you, Aaron.”

“The honour is ours, Diana.” Aaron stood, moving around to loosen his muscles.

“Spencer tells me everything, Aaron. He wrote me about Haley and Davon. I know what you both went through. He came here to hide, and when he finally told me what had happened, I was appalled. I want to know if he is now safe from that viper’s family?”

“Mom.” Spencer quit drying his hair, mortified.

“Hush Spencer.” she pat Spencer’s hip, so he sat on the arm of the chair.

“Roy has been court ordered away from Jack. Madeline has been fired from Kinderhaven and is under investigation for embezzlement and taking bribes to enrol students out of order as well as the other charges pertaining to Jack. It looks like she will be spending some time behind bars. Haley has made no contact with me or her sister since her incarceration. I don’t foresee that ever changing unless she feels she can get something from us. I can’t promise to keep all strife from his life, I can promise to be there every time he needs me. I will take care of him.” Aaron was surprised when she embraced him in a warm solid hug. 

“You let him take care of you as well. He is strong enough to carry you when you are in need.” she cupped his cheek.

“I will.”

“Spencer, walk me to my room while your Mate gets ready to leave, I am tired.”

“Be well, Diana. And thank you again.” Aaron kissed her on the cheek before the two walk away.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron and Spencer marched through the precinct to the small room the team had been set up in. Spencer went directly to the whiteboard studying the pins that were seemingly haphazardly placed. Morgan tapped a pile of folders while he spoke on the phone. Spencer took each file and checked the locations against the map.

Aaron sat with Dave getting caught up with the last twenty-four hours he had missed. Aaron tipped his head like he was listening to something faint. Emily and JJ returned and caught them up on the latest information they had gotten from the coroner on their final victim Harvey Watkins 28. His sister had reported him missing after he had failed to call her after his vacation. He had been missing for fourteen months. That made him the first victim of their killer.

“Did she happen to know what hotel he was staying at while he was here?” Spencer asked.

“The Mirage. They said he checked out two days before he had scheduled, claiming he had to return home due to a family emergency. His rental was found in airport parking the day his sister called in the report, but he did not check in to his flight.” JJ informed him.

“Did they locate any luggage in the car?”

“Yes, his bags were in the trunk of the car,” Emily said. 

“As a matter of fact he is the only one that we have located any personal effects for.” the lead detective Sandra Hollingsworth said.

“What?” Aaron looked at Reid.

“I didn’t say anything. I was thinking that I needed to see everything collected.” Spencer replied.

~Why?~ Aaron asked testing a theory.

“I have a hypothesis, I need to find evidence before I can be certain.”

~I’ll have the evidence brought up.~

“Thanks, Hotch.” Spencer didn’t even notice the way they were watching them.

~Look at me.~ Aaron ordered, Spencer turned. ~I haven’t spoken out loud Spencer.~

*Holy shit.* Aaron chuckled amused by Spencer’s awe.

~I heard that. They didn’t.~

*This is cool.* Spencer smirked.

~It is.~ Aaron agreed.

“This is going to take a while to get used to.” Emily threw a paper ball at Spencer.

“I really do need those boxes,” Reid said.

“I can take you to the vault Doctor.” Hollingsworth.motioned for Reid to follow. 

~~~~~~~~~~

As the lead from the start of the case, Dave was assigning the team new trails to follow when Aaron stood up. “Wait, he wants us to stay here, he found something.” a few moments later Spencer came running into the room.

“I wasn’t sure you would hear me.” he pant winded from the sprint.

“Clear as a bell. What did you find?” Spencer tossed an evidence bag on the table. Aaron looked at the random stubs in the bag unsure as to why Reid was so excited.

“They are guest receipts.” Spencer moved over to the board.

“I don’t understand,” JJ said.

“A patron to the Guild House buys a ticket from the cashier before engaging a server’s services. The server then tears the ticket keeping half for his or her records while the patron gets the other half.”

“Are you talking prostitution?” Dave asked looking at the bag.

“Yes. It is a legal and respectable establishment. Unlike most brothels the majority of the servers are male.” Spencer watched the team get their second wind.

“The best thing is that the House is dead centre of the profile.” Spencer circled the location on his map.

“We need to search that House, interview the employees.” Dave lead them out into the sweltering heat.

~~~~~~~~~~

The team boarded the jet two days later the UnSub in jail, his current victim saved. It had taken just a few interviews before a connection was made with a server named Levi. The 25-year-old had targeted the victims because they were unwilling to quote pick a side. Each had proudly declared their Bisexuality and had partaken with both male and female servers during their vacations. Levi’s stressor had been an ugly break up with a man that hadn’t wanted to get married to him. Two years later Levi had found his ex’s marriage announcement to a woman in the paper. A call to the ex-boyfriend had found him safe and sound in Reno, the father of twins with his Soulmate. He had been mortified but had said that he hadn’t married Levi because he knew he had a Soulmate somewhere, and refused to put anyone through the pain of divorce if he found his destiny.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dave sat in his favourite chair supposedly reading the forensics journal Reid’s Geographic Profiling paper had been published in. Spencer had been thrilled to find his article had warranted the cover. The photographer that had been sent to get Reid’s image had gotten some great shots of the handsome FBI agent working, and posing. Hotch had had one of the magazines framed to hang in Spencer’s office, along with all of his other accommodations and certificates. While Spencer had questioned hanging them, Aaron had said he was proud of him and wanted to brag about his accomplishments. 

He tossed the magazine on the coffee table resigning himself to this fit of melancholia. Aaron and Reid were out looking for their own place, and that was bothering him more than he cared to admit.

He had lived alone for a long time, had enjoyed his quiet existence. Now he was dreading them leaving. Having the others in his house had made it less like a building, and more like a home. Aaron, Spencer, and Jack had become the family he had craved all his life. He didn’t want them to go.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer set a cup in front of Aaron and sat down across from him. Jack reached for his sippy cup so he could drink like his daddy. Spencer munched the oat bran muffin Aaron had insisted he get to keep him on his meal schedule. They had spent an hour at the park, then came to the mall to do some window shopping.

“How long do you think we should stay out? I haven’t ever been house hunting before.”

“I figure we can go home after we finish here. It doesn't have to be a long agonizing process.” Aaron answered giving Jack a handful of Cheerios.

“Do you think this will work?”

“None of us wants to move. Dave is not willing to ask us to stay. He is more concerned with our happiness than his own. We have dropped all these hints that he has chosen to ignore. I think guiding him is the safest way to get him to say something.” Aaron took the last bite of his apple.

“I have a less subtle way to press this.” Spencer pulled his sketch pad from his satchel laying it open at the centre of the table. There were detailed sketches of rooms that Aaron recognised from Rossi’s house. There was an addition off of the far end of the west wing that looked like a cosy all-weather sunroom, the far room on the right was made into a comfortable library sitting room, and the room next to that was a friendly game room. 

“You are sneaky. These are beautiful.”

“I feel like I’m in limbo, I want to quit beating around the bush. If he sees this there is no way he can argue with our desire to stay. If he is against our living with him, this will force him to say so.” Reid cleaned up their detritus, while Aaron got Jack tidied from his snack.

“I like the way you think. Looks like Jack is ready for his nap. Let’s head home.”

“Oh, naptime. I enjoy naptime.” Spencer picked up the bags they had acquired.

“Tired Baby?” Aaron pushed the stroller through the door Spencer held open.

“Nope. I am thinking of spending some time in bed though.”

“Will I be there?” Aaron smirked.

“Most definitely. Though I can do it alone.”

“Cruel man.” he chuckled as his lover spun in a circle, naughty smirk on his face. Reid knew that watching always lead to touching. Either way, this afternoon just got a whole lot nicer.

The ride home was rife with heated looks and not so innocent touches. Reid tossed his sketch pad open on the table then took a sleeping Jack up to his crib while Aaron put the few groceries away. He hurried to put the two bags of books in the library.

*Mmmmm. Aaron.* he dropped the bags into Spencer’s chair, struggling not to outright run.

“Issues Aaron?” Dave chuckled, flipping through the detailed sketches. It looked like there would be construction on their home in the near future.

“I love naptime.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a friend ask me to write a Soulmate fic. I had never intended one, but I am a sucker. Girl, here it is.
> 
> Thank you soooooooo very much Ninja!! You are a treasure!!


End file.
